


Worlds Colliding

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Adult Situations, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec and Magnus are snarky toward each other at first, Alec keeps avoiding family meetings and blind dates, Almost like a fairy tale, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Camille is still a bitch, Damsel in Distress, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Karma corrects all, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Protective Alec Lightwood, Raphael is the best friend anyone can have, Robert Lightwood and Asmodeus end up friends in this, That gets owned by his father in this fic, They bond over their sons' (mis) fortune, Two bratty princes get their due, a lot of sarcasm and innuendos, parents just don't understand, prince AU, the ancient custom gets an update, the parents are ecstatic, this ends up being a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: The Prince of Idris, Alec Lightwood, is too wayward for the likes of his father, King Robert Lightwood.The Prince of Edom, Magnus Bane, is basically the rebellious party boy and the headache of his father, King Asmodeus.Two bratty princes in different kingdoms, avoiding the topic of marriage with said kingdoms and doing their own thing -- until BOTH destinies *collide* due to a old custom, and they end up inadvertently bonded/married.A tale of crazy circumstances, lessons in adapting, and...a chance for happiness after all?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Comments: 74
Kudos: 192
Collections: SHBingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingo Square: Accidental Marriage

The island nation of Idris was a beautiful country, with gentle, sloping green mountains decorated with bright red and pink azaleas that grew wild, strewn all over the land. 

The regal castle of the kingdom, where King Robert Lightwood lived with his lovely wife, Queen Maryse, and their three children, stood tall and elegant against the landscape, able to be viewed from miles around. 

The castle faced the east, so they were always graced with amazing sunrises as soon as the sun peeked through the valleys of the mountains.

For Prince Alec Lightwood, this was the most horrible thing ever, especially this morning, as the blinding sun rays assaulted his eyes as he was sleeping in bed.

“ARGHH!!!” he shrieked, throwing his covers over his face.

He hated having the bedroom on the east side. However, he, his brother Jace, and their sister, Isabelle, had flipped for it ages ago, and he had lost.

Thing was, he could have just pulled the big brother card and demanded the room in the west wing of the castle. But unfortunately he had a selfless nature, and usually abided by any rules that had been made.

He was stuck with the room.

It crossed his mind that he could ask his dad, the King, for blackout curtains – thing was, as the day progressed, he knew he would forget to ask. Same thing happened the first time he thought of this idea, only to have 2 months pass, and still he kept forgetting to ask. Ah well, it was probably never going to happen then. Obviously, it was not important enough to him on his list of royal priorities to keep it in mind.

Thus he would continue to suffer.

“Could have gotten much more sleep today, but no… now I’m awake,” Alec grumbled.

Sighing, he sat up and swung his legs over and got up. He might as well start the day. He quickly shrugged out of his pajamas into his holey sweater and black pants – his comfort clothing that no one else besides his family ever saw him in. 

There was nothing going on today, so why dress up? he reasoned. 

He went to the bathroom, smoothed through some rough spots in his unruly black hair until it looked somewhat presentable – well at least in a state that would be minimally acceptable to his parents – and walked out of his room, only to practically run into his super enthusiastic sister, Isabelle.

“Crap, Isabelle, you really need to be more careful,” Alec said, his eyes widening as he jumped back. His sister was like a fiery inferno, running through the halls, and it was only 7am! 

Isabelle’s dark eyes gleamed as she smiled widely. “Big brother!” she cheered. “C’mon, it’s time you get up, I’ve already been outdoors, running. It’s a great day out!”

She elbowed him in the ribs, eliciting an annoyed “Ouch!” from him.

“So today’s the day, eh?” she said, winking at him.

“What?” Alec asked, warily. Somehow he knew he was not going to like this.

“I heard Dad saying a week ago that he managed to get Lady Lydia’s parents to let her come for a visit. I assume that’s with you?” Isabelle said in a flourish. “Anyway I think that’s so great, you must be really excited –”

“What?!” Alec gasped. 

Crap, he had completely forgotten. Well, actually he had not forgotten. More like, he had been in denial…

He was so not into meeting Lady Lydia. But his father had been so enthused about the prospect, that Alec had just stood there and acquiesced.

Yea, he had acquiesced – like someone accepting his sentence of death by hanging in the town square would acquiesce.

“Izzy,” Alec said, and Isabelle stopped smiling.

“Big brother,” Isabelle said, as realization washed over her. “You’re not interested in her, are you?”

“Actually,” she mused, as if talking to herself, “You haven’t seemed interested in anyone Dad has invited over for dinner…”

Alec could only shake his head.

“I’m not going through with it,” he whispered. “This is never going to happen.”

“Izzy,” he continued, “Tell them you couldn’t find me this morning. I’m going to go to the mountains to shoot some arrows and to go swimming. Say you tried looking for me everywhere. Please, Izzy. Get me out of this. I’ll owe you big time.”

He had not realized he had clutched at his sister’s wrist and was holding it tightly until she said, “Alec, you got a death grip on my wrist…” 

He looked down, and was instantly contrite. He let go quickly.

“I’m so sorry, Izzy,” he gasped.

She smiled. “Boy, you sure got some grip,” she laughed. “Okay, big brother. Why don’t you get going? I’ll think of something…”

Alec felt so grateful. “Thank you, Izzy,” he said. Isabelle flashed him a grin before bouncing away.

He looked around quickly, ran to grab his bow and quiver, and his sling bag with some food and drink. He went over to the window, where the accursed sunrays had been streaming in earlier.

Thank goodness his room was on the 2nd level, there was not too high to jump from. 

He leapt out the window, and was well on his way away from the castle in a matter of minutes.

********

As soon as Alec had cleared a mile from the castle and was in the woods, he stopped and inhaled deeply.

Ah, the great forest air, he thought, closing his eyes. 

He had always felt so much more at home here than in the confines of that castle.

Here, he truly felt free – and it was here he fled whenever familial pressure became too stifling. He hated it when the King and Queen would get on his back about being a role model to his siblings -- who would just go and do whatever they wanted, while Alec would end up getting the talk. 

Seriously, _as if_ he could affect how they acted. 

Isabelle was like a woodland sprite from one of their childhood storybooks. He would often joke with her that she was probably born of a different family, or even of a different species, as her sense of propriety was non-existent, and the King and Queen would constantly berate her for it. She didn’t act as if the royal boundaries affected her at all. And Alec loved that in her. 

Many times as they grew up, he would cover for her misdeeds, as he had not wanted to see their parents sink their hooks into her and possibly break that wondrous spirit. 

Besides, he needed _someone_ like that to remind him that life wasn’t all about obeying his parents and trying to fit into the mold of the heir to the throne. He knew it was inevitable – and certainly the frequency of the King to set up “meetings” with him and prospects had increased in the past year or so.

His thoughts went to Lady Lydia. She had seemed sweet, from the few times their families had met at sporting or royal events. Tall with long blond hair in a French braid and piercing blue eyes, she was probably any guy’s idea of the perfect Queen-to-be. Of that, Alec had no doubt.

She just wasn’t his idea of that. 

Then again, no one would really be, would they? his brain thought.

Sighing, he shook his head as he drew out an arrow and aligned it in his bow. Aiming for a spot in the center of the tree trunk a few feet in front of him, he narrowed his eyes as he matched up the target. Drawing back the arrow, he let it fly.

It sailed through the air with a loud hsssss --- and it hit the target dead on.

He did it again, once, twice, three times. All dead-on hits, leaving him breathless and with a sense of pride.

A smile slowly crept onto Alec’s face. How he loved archery. 

However, this small distraction did not deter him from his thoughts. He knew his parents wanted him to marry. As the heir to the throne, he was to meet a nice Lady in Idris or a Princess of a neighboring nation, get married, and have children fit to ascend the throne.

The thought just made his stomach turn. 

Enough, he thought. It was time for a swim. His favorite activity to do when on his own in this region.

Usually, swimming in the cool mountain waters of River Alicante would refresh him, leaving him relaxed. And he could pretend for yet another day that this was not his eventual fate – that he could just be a regular royal, without the pressures of being heir to the throne. 

Hell, even just to be a commoner, where he could just practice his archery, maybe to hunt or even just for sport without killing anything. To swim all day in the River without needing to report for royal meetings or duties, and not being expected to sweep some Lady or Princess off their feet. In fact, he had rather hoped that one day he could even find…love.

But surely, that was impossible, given the duties laid before him.

More than once, both his father and mother had spoken to him in private, talking about his responsibility to the throne. His father had always been no-nonsense about it and specific – that as the potential “King”, he was expected to be compliant with certain aspects of the role. 

His mother, on the other hand, had been somewhat more sympathetic, and he could have sworn that her eyes had widened upon speaking with him, as if she had arrived at some epiphany. But she had not elaborated upon it, only leaving with a kiss on his cheek and promising she would talk to King Robert about it. 

That was about a month ago, and nothing new had come of it.

Then King Robert, and now Isabelle, mentioning the meeting with Lady Lydia – it had made him feel a constricting in his chest, like he was about to be strangled. 

And so he had fled.

Alec looked in the distance. He could see River Alicante, sparkling as it flowed below the mountains of Idris.

It beckoned to him.

No time like the present, Alec thought, as a huge smile stretched across his face.

Alec held his bow, quiver, and bag close as he took off on a run toward the river. With his athletic build and long legs, he got there in no time. Throwing down his gear and stripping down to his shorts, he jumped in. The water was as refreshing and wonderful as he had thought it would be…

****

What exactly was he, Magnus Bane, doing here on the island of Idris, _right now_?

He shook his head as he looked out to the mountain, forests, and sparking river before him. 

Pacing around aimlessly, he silently cursed out his father, King Asmodeus, for dragging him, kicking and screaming, on the jet here…

Only to leave him wandering aimlessly in this bumblefuck place while his father discussed treaty issues with King Robert Lightwood.

Why was he, the very well-known Crown Prince of that hellfire spot on Earth called Edom – known for his parties, social wiles, and many casual flings with both men and women –stuck in a boring place like this?

Sigh. All this nature stuff was garbage -- so not for him, especially at 18 years of age.

Give him the unpredictable, fast paced environment of Edom -- where drinks flowed freely in bars, both men and women played fast and loose, and almost anything could be bought with money, especially by a Prince who wanted to live his life.

Unfortunately, it was his dad, King Asmodeus, the current reigning King of Edom, who did not agree with his ways. 

Admittedly, Magnus had been a little too crass, a little too sloppy as of late.

He had been sneaking out and partying all night, only to get super drunk and forgetting to sneak back the same way. The last time he had practically stumbled through the palace gates, slurring, while his dad had been hosting a meeting for foreign officials. Yea, that really had not been his best hour, by far…

Also, he had been caught trying to sneak his lover, Lady Camille, into his room a few times last month. 

No matter what he tried to tell his dad – that he and Camille had been exclusive for the last 3 months – his dad had ended up yelling about the situation 9 months prior, when Magnus had been caught trying to sneak 3 different lovers into the castle in the span of 2 weeks.

Magnus had looked at King Asmodeus pointedly, wondering what his father’s deal was.

“Is it because I… a) tried to sneak 3 people in, b) saw a man, a woman, and then a man again – oh, and by the way, they were all amazing people and really great in bed, I don’t discriminate, or that, c) that I threw that party last week when you were away? Oh… you didn’t know about the party? Sorry I must have been remembering the other time…”

At the end of that inquiry, Magnus had realized his error too late, and his dad had been _this close_ to getting a coronary, with the way the vein in his temple had been throbbing…

Damn these slipups had been getting worse and worse…

Well, okay then -- he could see how his father had felt justified in bringing him along, if only to keep an eye on him.

He also knew that his father couldn’t stand Lady Camille – he’d called her a gold digger, money-sniffer, title grabber, _whathaveyou_. And truthfully, Camille was hardly the ideal girlfriend, she had quite a mouth, and whenever Magnus was the target of rants from her caustic tongue, he really got an earful –which would then affect his self-esteem for days. Sometimes it would even drive him to drink.

But when he would ignore her, the calls and the sweet talk would occur again. He had a weakness for attention and adulation. And then they would be back together again.

Only for the cycle to repeat again.

Lately, it had been happening more and more frequently. 

Admittedly, he had found himself wondering from time to time why he was still with her. 

But when King Asmodeus fixated on someone or something he didn’t like about Magnus’s lifestyle, what Magnus would do was to rebel and hang on even tighter. And thus he had clung on more tightly to Camille. 

He kept remembering her sugary sweet voice in his ear, ”You and me, we are made for each other. See, we just can’t stay away for long.”

He continued walking along the river, lost in thought.

But, seriously, with all the partying and debauchery, he just felt the need to _get away_ from palace life.

He felt like the palace walls were closing in on him and he couldn’t breathe at times. Eighteen years young – and to hear his father tell him that he had to set an example for the rest of the kingdom. Magnus remembered he had raised his eyebrow, giving him his most disinterested look and saying “ _Uh okay, Dad_ ,” before jetting out of the room as quickly as his legs would take him.

No, he was not ready, and he didn’t want to do it. 

He kicked at some stones by the riverbed. Then he bent down and picked some up, and started skipping them on the surface. He smiled as he recalled himself doing this as a kid, when he and his mother used to take walks along one of the lakes in Edom, in an area she used to love.

“You know, I can tell you are going to be amazing when you grow up. You have this ability to take on so many things and be good at them, and people just adore you,” she’d tell him, ruffling his hair. “But you need to always remember to take time out for the simple things, honey,” she would tell him, her hand clasping his warmly, her voice mellow like honey. He would turn to smile at her.

In his eyes, she was just perfect. 

But she had gotten very sick, and passed…and then he had been in denial for so long and just lost that part of himself. He had never gone back to their spot in Edom, ever. He still was not sure he could bear it. Not to mention he and his dad never fully talked about it. 

King Asmodeus was incredibly busy and just gave him anything he wanted, in order to compensate for the loss. 

In time, he had become accustomed to that lifestyle of excess.

A few years ago, when the King had approached him in an effort to be a parent to him again, it had been too little too late, and he had rebelled against it. He had gotten too used to being on his own, and that was how it was going to be.

He became pre-occupied with his thoughts for a bit.

In the distance, he thought he suddenly heard something. No, someone. It was a faint cry. Male.

His ears perked up. Where was that coming from? He listened more attentively.

It seemed to be from downstream, maybe about a mile down the river.

“Ah, help, help!” the pleading seemed to get louder. 

Magnus started running along the riverbed, following it downstream toward the sound of the voice.

And then he saw him – a dark haired young man, currently struggling in the river – perhaps even caught by a current…the river was tumultuous in that area, and it looked like he was caught in it. The young man’s head kept submerging, only to come back up again, gasping for air. 

Somehow the young man didn’t seem like he could hold his position, and his head submerged yet again.

Magnus wasn’t going to waste any time. “Hey!” he yelled, just before he jumped into the raging river.

*****

For the first time in his life, Alec’s life flashed before his eyes.

It was not something that was supposed to be happening. But he just couldn’t keep his head above the water. And the water kept coming at him, filling his nose and mouth. He kept trying to cough out the water, but more water would replace it.

The rip current that had wrestled his normal control from him had sent him tumbling, and he just couldn’t swim out of it. 

The water just kept coming and coming….

_He was too young to die_

And yet there was nothing he could do. Panic bubbled up from within his chest as he kept trying to swim. But he was getting tired, and the water just kept coming, and it was getting harder and harder to take breaths…

Shit…

He started to get lightheaded, and then delirious, as he submerged _one more time_ \-- 

_And then…_

“Relax, I’ve got you,” a deep musical voice as smooth as silk suddenly said from out of nowhere. A strong arm enclosed his torso, taking hold of him tightly. 

Wow, this was a strong grip. Was this his savior? And wow, this person being able to swim in this current which had managed to unnerve Alec, was beyond him.

Alec, still feeling lightheaded and disoriented, just remained silent, allowing the guy to maneuver him slowly back to the riverbed.

Once they got there, the guy laid Alec down, who was still breathless from struggling in the current. Alec happened to tip his head up, and took a first good look at his rescuer. He was greeted with a pair of the softest, empathetic brown eyes he had ever seen, framed with long ebony lashes, wearing gold glitter eyeliner right at his lower lashline. Wow, that actually looked good on this guy. Rich tan skin across high sharply angled cheekbones, and a smile with perfect teeth. Good looks all around.

Alec inhaled sharply. _Damn --_

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light, so blinding, it literally blew both of the men away from one another.

Stunned, they looked at one another, disoriented.

“W-What just happened?” Magnus huffed, looking around as he started to get up from the ground. His eyes just happened to fall upon his hands. Specifically, his left hand.

There was an inscribed silver ring, on the fourth finger. His ring finger. 

What?!

Shocked, his eyes flew to the young man, whom he had just saved. He still seemed like he was trying to get his bearings straight, trying to pick himself up as well. 

There was a silver band on his ring finger as well. It strangely resembled the one that had appeared on him.

Magnus’s mind was blown.

“Uhh,” he managed to stammer, “Did you always have that ring on you?”

Magnus pointed at his hand.

Alec looked up in surprise. “What did you say? A ring? What ring?” he asked.

He followed Magnus’s finger, pointing at his left hand. His eyes widened.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. “The ancient custom…”

“What?” Magnus said, his own eyes widening. “There’s an ancient custom with the river? Like magic?? _Of all the freaking luck_ \--” 

He quickly looked down at himself, making sure all his parts were intact, and that he had not been turned into some kind of unspeakable monster or creature. Who knew what type of magic existed there...

Alec clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not that type of magic,” he said flatly.

He sighed. “In some ways, it’s far worse…”

Defeated, Alec plopped down where he stood. In all the years that he had been told about this custom, never in a zillion years had he thought it would ever apply to him.

He motioned for Magnus to come and sit next to him.

Magnus eyed him suspiciously.

“Are you sure it’s safe for me to come over to sit next to you? I assume we were both affected by the custom. What if that triggers something worse?” he said, his voice laced with trepidation.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, don’t be so dramatic,” he said dryly. “And no, there is nothing else. Believe me, it’s already happened. You’re not going to turn into a tentacled horror show or anything if you sit next to me.”

Magnus didn’t make a move to come over.

“So you want to hear about it, or not?” Alec said, starting to get annoyed.

Magnus sighed. “Okay,” he relented.

Clueless, yet curious, Magnus hesitantly went over and sat down next to Alec. He looked at him.

“So, tell me about this custom,” Magnus said. “By the way, I’m Magnus Bane, Prince of Edom. I’m visiting with my dad.”

“Prince Alec Lightwood, Crown Prince of Idris,” Alec replied.

“Oh,” Magnus said blankly. “My dad came to discuss the treaty with your dad.”

“I suppose,” Alec said. 

Then he sighed. “Well, looks like it won’t be the only thing they will be discussing this weekend, if this is what I think it is.”

Magnus gave him a pointed look. “Tell me,” he said.

Alec started talking…

\----

A few moments later, there was a screech – so loud it almost seemed inhuman – which sent all the birds in the woods flying in the air.

_“WHAT?!”_

****

The castle suddenly shook, and there was the sound of rumbling in the distance. 

In the conference room, both King Robert and King Asmodeus nearly fell from their chairs. They managed to grab at the armrests to keep from falling. 

King Robert and King Asmodeus looked at one another, wide-eyed, with their crowns askew on their heads.

“Oh my god,” King Asmodeus gasped. “What was that rumbling and flash of light out the window?”

King Robert shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he said slowly. “I don’t think it was an earthquake…”

Speaking of the earth rumbling, there had not been any occurrences in his generation thus far, King Robert thought. And accordingly to what his dearly departed dad had told him, nothing in his generation either. Or the one before that. 

But there was certainly stories of such an occurrence in days past, like centuries ago.

Hmm, King Robert was starting to suspect something.

Turning to King Asmodeus, he said, “I don’t know what’s going on. First the boys are late, secondly we are at an impasse with this treaty. Was there someone else you wished to consult about this –”

His voice died in his throat as two figures arrived in the hallway.

The two young Princes stood in the doorway of the throne room, and what a sight they made. 

Both of their hair was dripping wet, and hanging limply down their faces. Theirclothing was all mussed, and wet.

Both were scowling, but they looked tired and confused at the same time.

“Uh… Is there something you boys need to tell us?” King Robert said, fixing each Prince with a direct stare.

Next to him, King Asmodeus remained expressionless, although his eyes did acknowledge Magnus.

The two princes looked at one another, and both slowly stretched out their left hands. 

Both were wearing a silver band with an inscription on it.

King Robert’s eyes widened upon seeing the rings.

“Well, I’d never,” he whispered, staring at the both of them.

The Princes gave King Robert hard stares.

Alec was the first to speak. “Yeah, Dad. I know,” he said, annoyed.

King Robert turned to King Asmodeus. “Can I invite everyone to have a seat in the throne room? There’s something we need to discuss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments? I love them. Much appreciated if you leave one, esp the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

“True, this union may have been unprecedented and unexpected, since no one has triggered it in quite a few generations, and in fact it was thought defunct. But it doesn’t mean it isn’t valid,” King Robert said in a serious voice.

King Asmodeus nodded. “As you wish,” he said. 

Magnus’s glare toward his father, while standing a few feet away, could have burned a hole in the side of his father’s face. 

Ugh, he thought, that’ll teach me to jump in and save a stranger going forward. 

Now how was he going to explain this to Lady Camille? 

He wasn’t even sure how she would receive this news. She was extremely passionate and sweet, but she did seem to have a slight jealous streak that would come out from time to time…

Likewise, Alec’s glare at King Robert was just as deadly, with his lips pressed in a firm, thin line. 

King Robert, however, was ignoring the look his son was giving him. 

The tension in the room was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Just then Prince Jace sauntered into the hallway, dressed in a black tank top, black sweatpants with cuffs rolled up above the ankles and a towel slung around his neck. It was obvious he had been working out, as his skin had a thin layer of sweat glistening upon it, and his sandy blond hair was slightly damp, hanging loosely down the side of his face.

He stopped shortly upon seeing the unfamiliar royals in the throne room with King Robert and Alec. Both the younger royals had slightly damp hair and rosy cheeks, as if they had just taken a swim or showered.

What a peculiar sight, Jace thought.

“Dad?” he inquired, stepping into the room. “I wasn’t informed that we had royal guests today. I only knew about the meeting with Lady Lydia –”

Alec glared at Jace, who immediately shut up.

What the hell? So everyone knew about the setup with Lady Lydia? Alec thought, annoyed.

King Robert cleared his throat. “Ah yea, Jace. Well that meeting has been derailed,” he said, addressing his son.

Turning to the two royals, King Robert addressed them. “Your majesty, please excuse my son for his unbecoming manners and dress code. King Asmodeus and Prince Magnus, this is my younger son, Prince Jace,” he said formally. “King Asmodeus and I initially scheduled a meeting to discuss a treaty between our nations. Obviously this did not involve any of you, so I did not think to mention it.”

King Asmodeus interjected, “My son is not involved with this treaty; basically I didn’t want to leave him alone while I was gone, so I brought him with me--”

“Dad!” the younger royal hissed, not so silently from where he stood. His glare continued to bore a hole into the side of his face.

King Asmodeus rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Mr. Party Boy. If you can’t keep it in your pants and you insist on having house parties while I’m away, then you get to come on a trip with Daddy,” he deadpanned. “You just stay right there like a good little royal, okay?” His tone was firm, with no room for argument. 

Whoa, no fucks given, Jace thought, inhaling sharply _. Damn…_

The younger royal shut his mouth, his lips pressed into a thin firm line, clearly angry and embarrassed.

Jace immediately knelt into a deep royal bow. “Honored to meet you both, King Asmodeus and Prince Magnus. I apologize for not being presentable. I just returned from an early morning workout outdoors and in the fitness area,” he said humbly.

King Asmodeus laughed. “Oh son, no worries whatsoever,” he said. “Very nice to meet you.”

Jace’s eyes then flitted over to Prince Magnus, who no longer looked annoyed. Instead, he had a guarded look on his face. And slightly amused. He was looking directly at Jace, his soft brown eyes slowly sweeping over Jace from head to toe, a glint playing in his soft brown eyes with golden tones. 

Wow, Jace thought, idly. Prince Magnus was certainly… regal. And beautiful. There was no other word to describe him. Prince Magnus was probably one of the most regal and beautiful princes he had ever met. And interesting, Jace thought, noting the glitter that was on his royal outfit, not to mention the eyeliner on his lower lashline. This one would command a room with his presence without even trying. 

And the way he was looking at him…

It took one to know one. Prince Magnus definitely was a flirt, like expert level, Jace thought, coolly assessing him.

Jace just acknowledged him with a nod, and then refocused back on his previous thoughts.

Right…so why were they here? he wondered.

His gaze fell on Alec. Wait, why was Alec here?

Jace turned to King Robert. “Uh, Dad? What’s going on? And why is Alec here?” he asked.

He looked at Alec. Alec’s cheeks burned and he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Then his gaze fell to Alec’s left hand, which was hanging by his side.

There was a silver band on his fourth finger. 

What?!

“Wait,” Jace said slowly, “Is Alec---

King Robert interrupted Jace’s observation. “Well, to make a long story short, apparently your brother here decided to skip to the mountains to practice his archery and to hunt. He went swimming in the river in the valley, and got caught in a wild current. Prince Magnus, who just happened to be out and about, spotted your brother in distress, and dove in to save him. It appears this action triggered an ancient custom, making Alec and Magnus married as of earlier today,” he stated.

Jace couldn’t believe it. His gaze fell on Magnus’s hand. Sure enough, an identical silver band on Magnus’s fourth finger on his left hand as well.

“What?” he gasped. “I thought it was just a myth, like out of a fairy tale.”

“No,” King Robert said solemnly. “It’s valid, and it stands.”

King Asmodeus nodded. Magnus only pouted.

“Wait…,” Jace said slowly, as realization seemed to dawn upon his face. His mouth twisted into a smirk.

Alec did not like that look on Jace’s face. He was about to say something sarcastic or joke about something.

“Umm, didn’t this custom only apply to _damsels_ in distress?” Jace said impishly, looking from Alec to Magnus.

“Yes it does,” replied King Robert.

Magnus looked askance at Alec.

Suddenly Alec realized why he was looking at him like that.

“What?” he sputtered. “Are you implying that I was defined by the custom as being the “damsel in distress?” 

“You said it, not me,” Magnus scoffed. “After all, I did save you –”

“Shut up,” Alec muttered, looking away.

“Well,” King Robert said dryly, “I guess even customs need to keep up and adjust with the times. It certainly isn’t just prince/princess anymore with regard to pairings. Case in point. It certainly recognized the two of you.”

He pointed to the both of them.

Alec flushed a bright red. “But…but…Dad! I don’t want him!” he whined in a shrilly voice.

“The feeling’s mutual. I don’t usually hook up with individuals with dreadful taste in clothing. Or those with super whiny voices,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes at Alec’s sweater, which had holes at the elbows, and looking pointedly at Alec.

Alec didn’t even bat an eyelash at that. “Well, it’s not like it was a special occasion today, so I didn’t see the reason to dress up,” he said defensively.

King Robert fixed a glare on his son, who seemed to cower slightly.

“Oh, so you were planning on skipping tea with the family today, eh?” he challenged. “Not a special occasion…and you became married today – even if it wasn’t traditionally done. That doesn’t warrant a special occasion?”

Alec shrugged indifferently. “I don’t care,” he sniffed.

“Neither do I,” Magnus retorted.

“But I need to know something. So why am I the damsel? Why isn’t he the damsel?” Alec whined, pointing at Magnus.

“Isn’t he a better candidate for the damsel? He certainly appears much more high maintenance.” Alec pointed at Magnus’s outfit, well-manicured hands, and designer boots, while also gesturing at Magnus’s well-made up face.

“Oh, so we are falling back on stereotypes now, are we? How provincial,” Magnus sniffed.

Robert sighed. “Alec, do you see how you’re acting? Stop it this instant!”

Alec stopped immediately, his hazel eyes flashing, and his mouth in a full pout. He folded his arms and plopped back in his chair, clearly unhappy.

“Oh my god you two. Just go to your new suite, it’s on the top level. You guys need to cool down, you’re causing so much commotion,” King Robert exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“I agree with him,” King Asmodeus interjected.

Both Alec and Magnus stopped griping at one another and just stared at both their dads.

“What?” Magnus asked, “You are actually telling us to go to our _room_?”

“Magnus, don’t talk back to your father-in-law,” Asmodeus protested mildly, looking idly at his fingernails. 

“Well, everyone was acting out, so someone needed to take charge,” King Robert said. “Anyway I am still King here, you boys are only 18, and you still live in the castle – under our roofs, so you live by our rules.” He lifted his chin as he spoke.

“So as I’ve said,” King Robert stated again, “Go upstairs, boys. It’s getting late anyway, you need to rest. Tomorrow we can start to plan the ceremony.”

Both Magnus and Alec pouted big time, glaring at Asmodeus and Robert, before turning on their heel and stomping away.

Magnus and Alec eventually stopped stomping while in the hallway to their suite. Oddly enough, now there was an (un)comfortable silence between them as they walked down the carpeted hallway.

Magnus found himself glancing at the sullen, dark-haired prince, noting that his beautiful large hazel eyes were set within furrowed brows, and his face in a scowl. 

Too bad for that, he found himself thinking. 

The Prince was actually quite beautiful, but his personality was not. 

Just then the Prince happened to turn to look at Magnus, and the expression in his eyes changed ever so briefly, before the Prince turned away, the scowl back in place. But now there was a faint blush across his cheeks. It seemed like he was looking away, purposely avoiding Magnus’s eyes.

Was he checking him out too? Or had Magnus imagined that?

They found the room and walked in. 

Looking more like a suite of some sort, there was an entertaining area right once guests entered. A pantry with stocked minibar was to the left, and the bedroom was to the right. There was also a section to the right of the entertaining area where a mat had been laid out. A machine with weights and a wall strewn with different types of swords and knives hung in that corner.

“I guess I know which side is mine,” Magnus declared, striding to the left side of the room which was closer to the minibar and pantry.

“God knows I’ll need something to get me through the days ahead, along with rest of my life,” he muttered. He proceeded to go to the minibar and took out a bottle of vodka.

“Oh,” Alec said sarcastically. “Should I expect you to be blitzed out of your mind most of the time? I guess with your history, it wouldn’t be all that surprising.”

Magnus stopped, and looked at Alec. “No,” he said resolutely. “I’m actually not like that at all. On second thought, I don’t need this right now.” 

He put the vodka back behind the minibar.

Alec’s gaze remained on him, impassively.

Magnus resisted the urge to shake his head. He just couldn’t figure Alec out…

“Well, I guess we should get some rest,” Magnus said. “I can take the couch out here.”

Alec said, “And have you tell my dad that’s what we did, so he gets to lay into me for not being more accommodating? To hell with that, I think we can share the bed and be civil.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Oh, okay,” he said, heat rising to his cheeks.

They both walked into the bedroom together, and stood awkwardly next to the bed on opposite sides. 

“Uh, I guess we need to change,” Alec said. “I believe there are pajamas in the dresser there.” He pulled open a drawer to display sets of pajamas.

“You change here, I’ll go into the bathroom,” Magnus said quickly. He grabbed one set and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alec quickly changed, and climbed onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard. His mouth went dry as he realized that this would be the first time he was sharing a bed with anyone, let alone his new husband. 

What the world had he been thinking, to even suggest that they share a bed together, even platonically?

The bathroom door opened, and Magnus came out in his pajamas, but having the top unbuttoned, exposing his chest and abs. Alec’s eyes widened as he found himself unable to look away.

Magnus smirked. “Like what you see?” he said playfully.

Alec flushed and turned away, his heart skipping a beat. “There’s buttons on that top, it’s supposed to be buttoned. Make sure that it is before you get in bed,” he muttered. 

“Well, I think its too constraining,” Magnus said confidently. “I’m going to keep it open. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

Alec closed his eyes, still not looking at him.

“Do whatever you want, I don’t care,” he muttered. 

He felt Magnus climb into the bed, shifting his weight accordingly. Then they were both lying down, at least a foot away from each other.

Alec froze as he realized that he was actually sleeping in bed – with another man!

Cautiously, he turned, so he was lying on his side – and then realized that Magnus had done the same thing. Now their gazes caught and locked onto one another.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Magnus asked.

“Hmm,” Alec responded.

“Not very conversational, are you?” Magnus said.

Alec didn’t respond.

“Anyway, I guess we should turn the light off,” Magnus said, and reached toward the lamp to turn it off.

“Wait,” Alec said.

“Can you leave the light on?” he asked.

“You’re scared of the dark?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Alec said defensively. “I just usually leave some kind of light on. I got used to it over time.”

“How about I leave the bathroom light on, and just crack the door open?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. “That will do,” he said meekly.

Magnus got up and did just that. Alec couldn’t help but look at Magnus’s well-defined backside, which was certainly making his cheeks grow warm.

Upon turning to walk back, Alec quickly turned the other way, tucking himself into his blanket, so that Magnus wouldn’t see the flush on his cheeks.

Magnus smiled. “All good?” he asked.

“All good,” Alec muttered. “Thank you.”

Magnus got back into bed, wrapped the blanket around himself on his side, and flicked the light off. 

There was silence between them. And then Magnus spoke.

“You know, there’s actually nothing wrong with not liking the dark. I did not mean to assume that you were scared or anything,” he said.

“Anyway, good night, Alexander.”

Alec did not respond.

But Alec was not asleep yet. He listened to Magnus’s steady breathing until he was sure he was sleeping and then let out a deep breath. Magnus saying his full name actually did sound nice.

A little too nice.

Not that he was ever going to admit to it, anyway.

****

King Asmodeus came across King Robert in the Royal lounge the next day, enjoying a cigar before having brunch. 

“Why, hello,” Robert greeted Asmodeus congenially. “Care to join me? I was about to have brunch.’

Asmodeus smiled. “That actually sounds great,” he said. “Actually it doesn’t seem like either of our sons are up yet, so we get to have this downtime to ourselves.”

He winced. “Isn’t it horrible how I phrased it as downtime? I swear Magnus is quite the handful at times…” 

He sighed.

King Robert looked at King Asmodeus empathetically.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m already ready for a stiff drink, knowing what’s coming once they both wake up and start bickering again. How about you?”

“Now that sounds like a fine idea to me,” laughed Asmodeus. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

A few hours later, Robert and Asmodeus – now on a first name basis – were tossing shots back in the Royal lounge, laughing uproariously.

“Oh man. How did we end up with sons like these?” Robert slurred, leaning back against his armchair.

“I have no idea. But we seem to have the cream of the crop, eh?” Asmodeus laughed.

“My boy seemed like he wouldn’t rest until he slept through all of Edom – basically it was anyone and everyone who had a heartbeat. It was making me go crazy hearing about all his escapades and partying from the royal bodyguard,” Asmodeus commiserated.

“Well at least your son has a life,” Robert shot back. “My son -- he shirks royal duties, he avoids public appearances, and up until now he was avoiding meeting potential marriage prospects. I have been trying for the past two years to get him to court Lady Lydia, and I swear, the boy would either come up with all the excuses in the book, or he would just not show up. In fact, that day your son came across him in the river, he was supposed to meet Lady Lydia for lunch, but he had decided he was going to go for a swim instead. But I guess fate had its own plans, didn’t it. And now my son is married to your son.”

“You know,” Robert said thoughtfully, “I never considered that my son might like males, and that was certainly short-sighted. The thing is, he never told me anything, or behaved in a way that would make me assume otherwise. But hey, gotta roll with the times right? Hm, just curious when did you know that your boy was partial to both sexes?”

Asmodeus laughed. “Oh, Magnus? Let me tell you something, that boy was born to be a public figure from day one. He was always able to charm everyone right off the bat. As he got older, his interests were just all over the place, and his company would include both females and males. It didn’t really bother me that much, since I just figured at least he was attractive and would never be hurting for prospects when the time came. Thing was, he just never wanted to settle down.”

“Well, guess this custom solved both our problems. Cheers to your kingdom and this custom, it was such a ridiculous premise, but who knew it would solve both our problems?” Asmodeus added, grinning.

Robert and Asmodeus clinked shot glasses, both grinning from ear to ear.

****

Meanwhile, an eavesdropping pair of Princes had tiptoed by the lounge and were spying on the Kings. 

The stuff that was coming out of their mouths…

Alec shook his head in disbelief.

Alec had never seen his father like this. He was usually so reserved during his meetings.

An enormous yawn overtook him suddenly, making him stretch. He was still blinking sleep out of his eyes, as he had not slept too well during the night. He had been all too aware of the weight of another body next to him in bed.

Magnus looked at him incredulously. “You’re still sleepy? You could have fooled me, you were slackjawed and drooling on your pillow when I woke up this morning.”

“What?” Alec protested. “Was not.”

“Was too,” Magnus said, grinning evilly. “And you were snoring too! Although that was kinda cute –"

Magnus thought his snores were cute? Alec’s protests died in his throat. He flushed.

Magnus then gestured at Alec’s body. “And this outfit you’re wearing,” he purred in that honey voice of his, indicating the navy short sleeve polo shirt and black jeans, “This is certainly an improvement over the outfit you had on during our first-meet.”

“My sweaters are all in the wash,” Alec said, rather lamely. Well, that wasn’t the actual reason why he decided to dress up today, but his brain was too scrambled to think up a more intelligent answer.

He looked down, his cheeks pink. “Do you like it?” He glanced up at Magnus, who was giving him an appreciative glance.

“I do,” Magnus said, smiling. 

Alec’s cheeks burned. Unconsciously, he bit his lip.

Magnus’s breath caught as he noted that small gesture. Egad, he thought, was anything as divine as Prince Alec when he did that? 

He wasn’t even sure if Alec knew how gorgeous he actually was…

Anyway, there would be time to dwell on that later…

For now, what the hell were their dads doing, gossiping about them? Seriously???

“Anyway, what the hell!” whispered an indignant Magnus to Alec, poking him in the ribs. He pointed at the two Kings. “Can you believe how they are talking about us?”

Alec didn’t speak, he just watched both the Kings laugh and drink.

“As if I was constantly escaping and partying. I was so not,” Magnus groused. “It’s not as if I wanted to, I just wanted to leave the palace, it was so boring there. Also, everyone my dad would bring to dinner was so stiff it was ridiculous…”

“…at least your dad sounded like he was aware of your bisexuality and was fine with it. I’ll give your dad that.”

Magnus turned in shock. 

Alec was actually making conversation!

“Wow, actually contributing to the conversation instead of complaining! This is an improvement,” he teased, winking at him.

Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus actually had a pretty nice voice when he wasn’t sharp and insulting. And now there was a feeling in his gut that he couldn’t describe.

That wink Magnus had given him…

Well, he tried to rationalize to himself, Magnus was a flirt, plain and simple. Just like his dad had said. He went through all of Edom, and could charm anyone and everyone. 

It was so unlike Alec – his social skills were almost nonexistent, and he hated being forced into things. 

And especially this marriage. 

Well the silver lining right now was that at least he didn’t totally hate his husband anymore.

Maybe they could actually – gasp! – be friends.

“So, should we announce our presence, _husband_?” Magnus was saying. 

Alec turned, shocked at Magnus’s use of the word “husband”. A fleeting wink from Magnus showed that he had meant it in a flippant way.

Might as well play along, eh? thought Alec. “Sure, _husband_ ,” he responded, shrugging. The term still felt a bit heavy and odd on his tongue, though – but it didn’t make him cringe anymore.

Magnus nodded, his eyes crinkling. 

They both walked into the lounge together.

“Talking about us?” Magnus asked lightly, staring at both of them.

King Robert and King Asmodeus turned to look at them in surprise. King Robert stood up, flustered, yet having a big smile on his face.

Again Alec thought it was such an odd sight, to see his dad so silly, yet relaxed.

“Alec, Magnus, my boys!” he said giddily. “Yes, yes of course we were talking about you. We were just talking about how wonderful it is that our kingdoms are now united because of you two. We must plan the ceremony. Which of course is just by name since you two are already bound by custom. But the family and the rest of the kingdom need to meet Magnus.”

King Robert looked at Alec. “How do you propose we send invitations out, email?” he asked.

Alec shrugged. “Sure, that could work,” he said. 

Then a thought came to him. “Uh, when exactly would the ceremony be?” he asked.

“How about in two weeks?” King Robert asked. “It wouldn’t need to be anything incredibly spectacular, but it is a royal wedding so we do need some time to plan.”

“Actually,” King Asmodeus interjected, grinning, “We do have a really good wedding planner back on Edom. Raphael has been part of the family since forever. Maybe we can fly him in –”

“Great idea,” King Robert said.

“Raphael?” Magnus sputtered. “I haven’t spoken to him in ages. You’ve kept in touch with him, father?”

King Asmodeus seemed surprised. “Why yes, son. I thought you two still kept in touch. He’s turned out to be quite a fine young man – great in his line of work,” he said.

Magnus shook his head.

Oh boy, Magnus thought wryly, at the thought of being around Raphael.

Raphael and him had not parted on the best of terms back in the day, as Raphael had not approved of Magnus’s growing debauchery and partying ways.

He could only imagine the look on Raphael’s face when he found out that Magnus was now married, and on a fluke, no less. He’d probably never hear the end of it, or stop seeing the smirk on Raphael’s face every time he knew Magnus was bested.

“Told you so,” he used to say in that sardonic tone.

But then again, two weeks was a bit soon for any wedding to happen – so maybe Raphael wouldn’t take the job in the first place! Magnus comforted himself with that thought.

“Okay, Dad. Whatever’s clever,” he quipped. “Anyway, _husband_ and I need to go shoot some arrows together. Right, Alec?” He grinned as he quickly took a big step forward and pantomimed shooting an arrow.

“Boing,” he said, throwing Alec a wink, while biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Alec flushed again, although for what reason he wasn’t sure. “Actually, if you really want to learn, I’d be happy to show you. We can go out to the woods,” he said. 

Alec was surprised that his offer was actually genuine. Hm, he wouldn’t mind getting to know Magnus a little better.

Magnus stopped just then and looked at Alec with surprise. Had he detected something different in his voice? He wasn’t sure. 

“I… wouldn’t mind learning,” he said. His eyes softened and his lips upturned into a soft smile. “Thank you Alexander.”

“Looks like our boys will do just fine,” King Robert said, observing the exchange. King Asmodeus nodded.

Together, both Princes groaned. _Parents!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments? I love them. Much appreciated if you leave one, esp the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, why archery?” Magnus asked, as he and Alec walked side by side on the winding path toward the woods. 

Alec pondered a minute. “Everyone is good at something here. Isabelle is great with speaking, Jace is great with all types of sports requiring physical prowess, while I didn’t really have anything. My confidence was lacking due to all these expectations of having to set an example as the oldest and being the heir to the throne. I attended a viewing of an archery competition when my parents took us, and I was captivated with the amount of skill and precision required by the sport. It just seemed so dignified.” 

He grinned.

“Nocking that arrow and then having it sail directly to hit your target is really something. You get a sense of peace and satisfaction as you watch that arrow go.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret... I got better at this than Jace,” he added. “It’s one of the few things where I have the edge over him. Jace is great at everything.” 

Magnus didn’t miss the wry edge to his voice. 

He felt a rush of empathy toward Alec. He probably had been subject of many comparisons with Mr. Golden Boy throughout his life.

Alec’s eyes had lit up as he was talking about archery, and Magnus noticed how alive Alec came at that moment. 

His thoughts flitted back to earlier in the day…

After running into their parents in the lounge, they had gone back up to the room, and Alec had grabbed his bow and quiver. Magnus, amused, had watched him as he had grabbed a T-shirt and was heading toward the bathroom.

“I’ll be a minute, going to go change,” Alec said apologetically.

“Just into that T-shirt?” Magnus asked incredulously.

“Oh, c’mon, you can just change here. It’s not like you are going to strip naked or anything. Besides we’re _husbands_ now,” Magnus teased.

Alec looked at him for a second, then shrugged, putting the T-shirt on the bed. Then he wordlessly reached back toward his neck and took off his polo shirt.

Alec could feel Magnus’s gaze on him. 

He flushed.

“Yea, don’t tell me, I haven’t worked out in a while. Need to get back to it,” he muttered.

Magnus still had not said anything – he was too busy being fixated on the torso of the Prince in front of him.

The smooth skin, with a defined chest with a slight smattering of chest hair, leading to a slim waist with the suggestion of defined abs.

Magnus struggled to retain his composure. “Uh, no complaints,” he muttered.

“Uh, Magnus? You okay?” Alec asked lightly.

Magnus directed his eyes back to Alec’s face – and damn it, if there wasn’t a slight twinkle in Alec’s eyes. He had been caught looking. 

Then again, why wouldn’t someone ogle something so fine? 

Magnus had a great eye, all other things considered. 

Putting on a grin to avert the slightly awkward moment, he went over and took the T-shirt from the bed.

“May I, darling?” Magnus asked.

Oh, I like the sound of that, Alec thought. Maybe a little too much…

“Uhh, s-sure,” he stammered.

Magnus grinned more widely. He stepped closer to Alec, until they were just inches apart.

“Hands up, chin up,” he whispered, and his lilting voice was like a teasing tickle that immediately flooded Alec’s ears and senses. 

Oh, what the heck is this? Alec thought, feeling slight panic at the unexpected sensation. 

He was rendered mute as he just nodded dumbly, staring at Magnus.

Oh man, Magnus thought, seeing Alec’s doe-eyed expression as he lifted his arms. This Prince was freaking adorable. 

Magnus’s breath caught.

He took the shirt and slid it over Alec’s head and arms, and shimmied it down Alec’s torso. He couldn’t resist skimming his hands lightly over the surface. He felt Alec flinch slightly, along with a sharp intake of breath. 

He smiled. So it wasn’t just him…

“All done, pretty boy,” he quipped. Alec flushed again.

“Now, weren’t we talking about an archery lesson?” Magnus said.

Alec blinked. “Right,” he said.

“Actually, let’s stop by Jace’s room. Jace is about your height, so I think it would be better for you to learn with his bow. He barely uses it anyway,” Alec said casually. 

Actually, Jace had stopped using it after Alec had bested him in a one-on-one match one day, and he had thrown down his bow and quiver and stomped off the field. Alec still grinned every time he reflected upon the moment.

Jace was in the room when they stopped by.

“Hanging with each other now?” Jace teased. “Then again, you two _are_ husbands after all.”

“We are here to borrow your bow and quiver. Archery lesson,” Alec said quickly.

Jace raised an eyebrow as he handed them both over to him.

“Oh? You going to teach Magnus how to shoot his arrows now? How fitting,” he said lightly. His eyes landed on Magnus, searching Magnus’s face.

Magnus’s face grew warm. Dammit, he knew that would get a rise out of him.

Alec glanced at Magnus, then back at Jace. “Oh, quit it, bro,” he said lightly. “Anyway, thanks.”

Jace grinned. “Have fun, lovebirds,” he smirked.

“Jace!” Alec hissed.

“We will,” Magnus suddenly said, his voice confident again. He gave Alec a flirtatious wink.

Alec looked at Magnus, then slowly smiled back.

…

“Okay this is a good spot, I usually try to aim for those trees just a few feet away,” Alec said.

They had arrived at a small clearing – in fact not far from where Alec had attempted to swim on that first day they had met.

“Watch me,” Alec said. Magnus stood by while Alec set up.

Alec assumed the stance, nocked his arrow in his bow, and took a few deep breaths as he got used to the feel of the bow and arrow in his hands. As he started to feel a sense of peace throughout his soul, he pulled back and let the arrow fly. It hissed through the air, and hit the tree dead-on.

He stepped back.

“Wow, that was amazing,” Magnus stated admiringly. Actually, Alec standing in that pose had been quite hot, actually…

Alec grinned. “Now your turn,” he said.

“Already?” Magnus squeaked.

Alec laughed. “That was…unexpected,” he said. “Cute though.”

Magnus flushed. “I’ve never been great with any type of sports,” he said hesitantly.

“Well neither have I. But you obviously work out, and archery requires strength. And precision. You’ll do fine. It will just take a little bit of practice,” Alec said confidently.

“Okay,” Magnus said. “If you say so…” He didn’t sound convinced.

….

Magnus couldn’t believe it. “Wow,” he breathed, staring at the arrow he had just shot into the tree. “That was amazing.”

“Not too bad,” Alec said softly. 

Magnus jumped slightly at feeling Alec’s breath near his neck. He had forgotten Alec had been standing that close to him, adjusting his stance and telling him how to focus on this target.

Magnus laughed nervously. “Yes, after a dozen misses,” he cracked. “Well, I’ve got a good teacher.”

“It takes practice,” Alec said, shrugging. 

Magnus smelled nice, like some kind of woodsy pine. 

Magnus turned just then. Their faces were this close to each other.

They both stopped breathing for a second. Alec could see the golden glints in Magnus’s soft brown eyes, and the hint of clear lip gloss that was on his full, soft mouth. 

Magnus cleared his throat, awkwardly. “Shall we get going? I think everyone might start to wonder about us,” he whispered.

Alec gulped, tearing his eyes away from Magnus’s lips.

“Uh, yea,” he said.

************

_Meanwhile, in the nation of Edom_

Raphael was having an unusually good day. He woke up, ate his breakfast, and got dressed in a blue button-down shirt with tie and pressed pants -- ready to start the day in his job as a party/wedding planner. Basically he was the most sought out one in all of Edom. 

Of course his having a tight relationship with King Asmodeus certainly didn’t hurt, as the King would speak of him often when talking to people, and then the calls would follow.

Today he got to work from home, since it involved a lot of online research and videoconferencing.

He smiled to himself. It certainly did not get any better than this.

Raphael flipped his laptop open, logged in, and started screening his emails. 

Several notifications popped up. One of them caught his eye.

“Prince Magnus Bane, the most eligible party animal and bachelor, appears to have married in secret about 2-3 days ago, as he suddenly has a ring on his left hand. So who is this mystery husband? And what’s this with King Asmodeus wanting to throw a royal ceremony to officially announce the new pair in two weeks?”

“Holy shit,” Raphael cracked up. “Magnus Bane is finally hitched. Can’t say I would have predicted that,” he said aloud to the four walls surrounding him. 

For a moment, his thoughts went back to Magnus and him when they were younger, playing chess, or riding bikes together on the palace grounds – “Let’s be best friends forever!” Magnus cried in a high pitched voice with a toothy smile. “You need me around to keep you from getting all down in the dumps, Raphy. C'mon, it can’t be all thundery all the time, you know!” 

It had made Raphael laugh and laugh, no matter what mood he had previously been in.

However, Magnus’s mom had gotten very sick and passed away – and it had seemed to change the young, cheerful fellow to a more withdrawn one – one who eventually depended on material goods and the next best thing to make him happy. 

He had not had much time for Raphael anymore. He would try to get Magnus to talk about things, but Magnus would always just change the subject, or prank him then laugh and turn away. Eventually when Magnus had started dating and partying, it had just gotten all too much for Raphael, and he had cooled on the friendship.

He allowed himself to think about things a bit further. He had never officially told Magnus that he wanted to end the friendship. But Magnus had turned into a hothead and had interpreted it that way. 

“You don’t’ want to be friends anymore? Fine. I need someone more exciting that can keep up, anyway,” Magnus had snapped, before turning away and leaving. 

Raphael had protested, but Magnus just wouldn’t listen, and so he had ended up just standing there, watching his former friend turn and leave. Raphael did feel a little hurt, but overall his concern about Magnus overshadowed the hurt. 

Years went by, and their lives just grew separately. Somehow King Asmodeus never seemed to get the fact that Raphael was no longer officially friends with Magnus – he just thought they were less close but still kept in contact with one another.

In fact, weirdly enough, he found himself in the position of confidant to King Asmodeus at times, when he used to lament about Magnus and how out of control he seemed at times, now that he was getting older, dating, sneaking around, partying, even drinking stealthily. 

Raphael would actually defend his former friend to an extent – although he was not sure why he even did that at all, given how poorly he was treated. Still, Raphael was a believer that people acted the way they did due to some unresolved issues within – and he was a forgiver by nature. So despite his grumpy moods that he threw at everyone, he was actually a real optimistic guy. 

Well anyway, the present was strange indeed. Prince Magnus Bane was married. King Asmodeus wanted a royal ceremony in two weeks. 

Raphael snorted. “Yea, when pigs fly,” he said out loud to the walls. “Good luck to whoever decides to take that on…”

His video phone suddenly rang. Raphael flipped it on. “Santiago, for all your planning needs,” he said in his very dulcet, professional tone.

“Raphy!” The face of King Asmodeus came on. He was smiling widely. “Guess why I’m calling! You won’t believe….” King Asmodeus was speaking, but Raphael was no longer listening.

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know why the King was calling.

_Shit._

...

"Your majesty… ay dios mio,” Raphael found himself sighing, after struggling to get a word in edgewise with the overly enthused King.

“Yes?” King Asmodeus said, suddenly alert. His eyes looked concerned. “What is it, son?”

“Look,” Raphael said, trying to be straight. “I know I owe you, and I don’t mean to be disrespectful... But must it be for this? You know my history with Magnus..."

“What?” King Asmodeus stated incredulously. “So you guys don’t talk as much anymore, it doesn’t mean you get to turn this down just like that. This is my son, and it means a lot to me. That doesn’t matter to you?” Then he laughed heartily. “I’m sorry, Raphy, I got all haughty there, didn’t I? Jasmine would have smacked the back of my head for that. Ah, she was great…”

His voice faded, and Raphael knew he was thinking about his deceased wife and Magnus’s mother. 

“It would have meant a lot to Jasmine as well,” King Asmodeus said quietly.

Raphael leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Dammit…he just had to go there, right? Not that he could blame him, especially when it was the truth. Jasmine had been amazing, and she had also treated Raphael like her own son…

He groaned. He had to do it.

"Well okay, okay, your majesty,” Raphael said. “You got yourself a planner. No need to keep pushing it. I get it.” 

He had to smile as King Asmodeus suddenly looked extremely giddy and his eyes sparkled. 

“But the deadline has to be a month, not two weeks – that’s unheard of. You want a nice ceremony, don’t you? Fit for the royal family?” Raphael asked.

King Asmodeus’s lip had started to jut out, and his eyes had turned imploring.

_Oh crap, he’s pouting…_

“But Raphy. Please….” King Asmodeus whined, in a way _very unbecoming_ of a King...

Raphael had turned away quickly. Alas, it had been too late. Shit, he was a huge softy at heart, even though he would fight anyone to the death who even tried to call him out on this – and he was even more of a softy when it came to King Asmodeus. And the thing was, the King knew this! And he still pulled this from time to time…

Raphael sighed. It was no use. He fell for it, as usual, hook, line, and sinker…

“Okay,” he sighed. “THREE weeks. No less. You’re killing me, your majesty,” he protested feebly.

King Asmodeus nodded vehemently. “Yes, whatever you say, Raphael. You are the boss now,” he said.

Raphael leaned back in his chair, grinning. 

Then he thought of something as a question occurred to him.

“But before I sign on the dotted line,” Raphael said, “You need to let me know how this all happened. Because last I heard, Magnus was still playing it hard and fast on the circuit..."

…

Less than a minute later, Raphael had nearly fallen off his chair, laughing.

"Holy hell, seriously?? Damn, I haven't laughed like this in eons," Raphael said, wiping tears from his eyes. King Asmodeus had ended up laughing with him.

Raphael quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat, looking ever the no-nonsense cool and composed professional that he was.

"Anyway, not to worry, your majesty,” he said confidently. “You got yourself a planner. Hmm, let’s see…I’m free in about a week. I'll have the pilot fly us to Idris once I’m done.”

“Thank you so much, this is excellent,” King Asmodeus said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, your majesty,” Raphael said, giving the King the sincerest face he could muster before he hung up.

A big smile spread across his face, his dark eyes twinkling. This was not going to be any easy job, by far. If King Asmodeus was in charge of this, then it was going to be super elaborate and high maintenance.

However Raphael was not going to pass up this chance to snark at Magnus every chance he got. Getting himself into this situation...

By a custom of all things.

"Ha, gotcha bitch!" Raphael yelled impulsively, snickering as he repeated a phrase from one of his most favorite comedians. 

Oh, he so couldn’t wait to see Magnus again. 

And to meet the very lucky boy Prince who he was chained to now, for life.

*******

"Hey Alec!" Isabelle said nonchalantly, biting her lip as if trying to suppress a grin. "Check out this headline. Damn, they've thought of everything!"

  
She tossed Alec the phone, and resumed eating her waffles with strawberries and cream. They were sitting down in the dining room, having breakfast. 

Alec had been in the middle of drinking his coffee, when he saw what Isabelle had been looking at.

His face turned into a scowl, suddenly losing his appetite. He put his coffee cup down.

If there was anything that would ruin his morning, this was it.

"Where did they get that photo of me?" he grumped, his scowl almost identical to the one on screen. 

"And "shotgun wedding?" what the hell is with up with that? And why are they saying it like I'm the one who's delicate, or knocked up or something? Sheesh. Again, why is it me?!"  
  
Isabelle snickered. 

"Well, big brother, you are pretty, having inherited mom's awesome ivory skin and dark lustrous hair with those hazel eyes. You know how the media is," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway don't pay attention to them, they're crap anyway. They've got nothing."

"Good morning, children!" It was Queen Maryse, having come down from upstairs. "Breakfast smells great."

She sat down next to them. She was looking at Alec, scowling at Isabelle's phone. "So, son," the Queen said. "I guess congratulations are in order?" She pointed to Alec's ring.

Alec closed his eyes, and let out a little huff.

"Oh, yea, that," Alec muttered. 

The queen smiled broadly. "Well, we can talk about the details later. But see what happens when you try ducking out of family meetings?" she chided jokingly. She looked around. "By the way I have yet to meet your new husband. Where are he and his father anyway?"

Alec grimaced. "I think Dad took them sailing earlier this morning. He wanted to show off his new yacht. King Asmodeus is into sailing," he said. 

The Queen nodded. "Oh, okay," she said pleasantly. She then noticed the headline that was displayed on the phone.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Alec," she said airily, reaching over to ruffle her son's bedhead hair. "We should be used to the media circus by now. What's important is that you feel okay about all of this. Well, true, you weren't given a choice. But hopefully... this Magnus isn't too bad of an individual."

Alec looked at his mother, and smiled shyly. 

"No, he's not bad at all," he agreed.

********

Meanwhile, a red phone with a sparkly cover started blinging with messages, catching the attention of a bored Lady Camille Belcourt, whose blood red nails were currently being painted by one of her servants.

She glanced sideways at her image in the mirrored walls surrounding her dressing room. Perfect from head to toe, her long icy blond hair fell in waves from the carefully split side part down one side of her face, cascading down her shoulders and back. The red wrap dress she was wearing skimmed her curvaceous body, ending right above her knees.

The diamond and amethyst choker edged in platinum set off the outfit, echoed with the slinky silver heels she was wearing.

She decided that she looked spectacular. 

She pursed her blood red lips, as thoughts went to a particularly gorgeous Prince of Edom -- well more his title and money, as well as love for partying and excess. Her boyfriend Prince Magnus Bane could never say no to her, and she had the jewelry and clothing she deserved. If she asked for something, usually he gave it to her. 

Hmm, come to think of it, shouldn’t he be back from that stupid meeting at Idris with his father by tomorrow? She couldn’t believe that he had not been able to get out of that. C’mon, it was only the old man – he was going to die at some point and then Magnus would be King. Why would he still even listen to him. Oh, please…

Actually that had been one thing she could never get about the Prince. No matter how loose and fast he played it, he almost always seemed to defer to his dad.

Then again, that was most likely why it was so easy to wrap him around her finger. Hmm…

Anyway, she couldn’t wait to wow him with her look and new manicure.

That was, if this servant finished soon. It was taking forever! It was trying her patience. 

She turned to the servant, about to scold her.

The servant flinched.

Camille then decided to pull back, instead directing her attention to the wildly buzzing phone.  
  
"My phone," she demanded. The servant, looking relieved, jumped up quickly to fetch the phone for her.

"Can you show me the notifications?" Camille asked. The servant nodded and swiped up.  
  
"Magnus Bane, Edom’s most eligible bachelor... Seemingly hitched overnight? Photos inside of him with his other half!"  
  
"The mysterious rings on The Crown Princes -- effectively uniting the nations of Idris and Edom! Details inside!"  
  
"Royal shotgun wedding?? Is there a secret that the Prince of Idris had been keeping from his family?? The scowl on his face says it all!"  
  
"What??!" Camille yelled so loudly that the servant applying her nail polish jumped back in fright.

This couldn’t be true! Camille wanted to scream. 

But more than one tabloid reported it, her inner voice said.

And actually now, her phone was blinging in earnest, as headline after headline popped up.

Soon the legitimate media started announcing. Camille couldn’t take it. 

This was not happening! Not right now, not when she had gritted her teeth and accepted being exclusive with Prince Magnus as the path toward becoming the potential Queen had never seemed clearer. She had had him eating out of the palm of her hand, and could see that he would dote on her for the rest of her life.

And now… they were saying that instead of a Queen, it would be King and King Consort??

No, never, ever! 

Not if Camille had anything to say about it.

“I need my suitcase packed. Then call for Asmodeus’s spare jet We are going to Idris!” she shrieked. Servants flinched at the tone of her voice, before nodding hastily and scrambling.

She was not going to lose Prince Magnus to him… this Prince Alec. 

_No freakin’ way._

_…_

“What? Asmodeus’s spare jet is unavailable? Do you know who are you talking to? I have priority for that! It never used to be a problem! WHO TOOK MY JET?!”

“What do you mean, nobody took my jet?”

“What, I’m not on the list? Asmodeus took me off the approved list?? WHAT?” 

At this point, Camille was this close to her boiling point. She _hated_ that old coot with such a passion.

She would need to fly _commercial_ then. The horror!

…

_An hour later_

“What do you mean, every flight is booked into next week? Seriously??! Camille screamed into her phone.

Seconds after that, a swarm of uniform clad servants was walking away from the house where it had originated.

“Hey! Where are you all going?” Camille yelled.

One of the servants turned around calmly and said, “Well, looks like you may not be the kingdom’s priority anymore. This means, you aren’t ours. We’re OUT,” he snarked. Then he turned away quickly, so Camille wouldn’t see the smirk on his face. 

They were free, FREE!!!

Behind them, an unearthly screech could be heard.

_“NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! AAAAUGHHH!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments? I love them. Much appreciated if you leave one, esp the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days flew by, there seemed to be more and more commotion in the distance surrounding the Kingdom of Idris. 

Alec could hear it from the windows. He would peer out every morning, being careful to keep himself obscured, as he had noticed several individuals on the outskirts of the gate, using binoculars and cameras.

There were also noticeably more taxis, tour buses, and planes circling about – the Royal Ceremony was the talk of the nation, thanks to the accursed paparazzi. They were all on the prowl…

“Keep away from the windows, children,” said King Robert and Queen Maryse. “The media frenzy is heightened right now, especially with news leaked about your marriage, Alec…”

“Oh great,” Alec grumbled. He hated being the center of attention.

Not to mention the paparazzi, not being able to get much on the reclusive Prince, had gone after King Asmodeus and Prince Magnus now. 

In particular, Prince Magnus – who was no stranger to them, except that initially it had only been in Edom where he was plastered ALL OVER the headlines due to his partying ways and rumors, fueling his reputation.

But now that he was suddenly married to Idris’s finest, the paparazzi in Idris came a-buzzing. Suddenly the headlines were filled, the paparazzi and tabloids were cackling, giddy as hell, and there was a different headline with other articles every day.

And none of it was good.

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace’s eyes had bugged out as headline after headline of the Prince’s exploits and escapades came to light. 

“Damn, Alec,” Jace had cracked, clucking his tongue after reading a few. “Magnus gets _around_. Well, look at the guy. He’s a smooth operator. I’m actually kinda envious of him…”

“Jace! Alec is RIGHT HERE!!” Isabelle had hissed at her younger incorrigible brother, noting that her big brother had turned several shades of pink and red.

“What?” Jace protested. “Alec married a bad boy. Magnus seems like he knows how to have a good time. If all these stories are true. At least this marriage will never be boring…”

“I’ll see you later,” Alec had muttered as he abruptly left the room.

In the hallway, Alec stopped, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.

Alec’s head was spinning. 

Was this all true? 

His gaze had lingered, especially on the photos of Prince Magnus making out with a lethally gorgeous icy blonde. 

Supposedly they were considered ‘together’. Well, Alec thought wryly, I guess the custom took care of that, didn’t it?

News and photos of Magnus and Camille had actually been in a few of the more earlier dated headlines. Lady Camille Belcourt.

Alec just stared at the icy blonde’s insincere smile and vampy looking dresses, with the cleavage down to nasty lengths. 

He shuddered. _SO NOT ATTRACTIVE…_

Magnus is into THAT? he thought incredulously, as the visual of the Magnus he had met, with the warm brown eyes and sincere smile, entered his mind. Magnus as he knew him vs. how the media was painting him, as a notorious partying wild boy who seemed to find the most plastic, model looking people to have on his arm – it was too stark of a difference in Alec’s head….

Then another image had caught his eye. This photo was from a month ago, and it showed Magnus and Camille side by side. She looked like she was trying to perfect her Bitch of the Year look, while Magnus was looking to the side while holding her hand. 

That was not an image of a happy person – in fact, Magnus’s posture looked slightly slumped, he had been wearing shades which hid his beautiful eyes, and he looked like he would rather be anywhere except where he was at the moment. 

Hmm….

“Alexander, you’re here,” Magnus said, suddenly appearing in front of him. “I was looking for you.”

King Asmodeus and Prince Magnus had extended their stay in Idris due to the custom; they would be staying until the Royal Ceremony, at which point a decision would eventually need to be made regarding exactly which kingdom the princes would be residing in.

“Uh yea, I’m here,” Alec said, suddenly feeling awkward. Magnus looked at him with a searching gaze.

“I guess you have read the headlines, eh?” Magnus muttered.

He looked away. 

“Figures. I’ve done a lot that I’m not exactly proud of.” He sighed. 

“Who is Camille Belcourt to you?” Alec asked bluntly. Magnus visibly flinched.

“Sorry,” Alec apologized. Then he chuckled. “It’s kinda hard to ignore, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Yea,” Magnus said, sighing. 

He looked up at Alec, and the open, honest, and concerned expression in his hazel eyes took his breath away. 

“Camille came at a vulnerable time in my life, a very serious relationship had just ended, and I was in a bad way. She came along, and brought me out of it. I was so grateful to her that I ended up giving her everything she wanted. Eventually she started to show her true colors, including having a fling with a guest at a charity event that my dad had thrown for the kingdom. Imagine that, right – you invite someone to be your guest at an event, and they end up going off with someone else? Anyway she had seemed very regretful, and she suggested we go to therapy, so we had been doing that –” 

Magnus trailed off as he heard how he was sounding. 

He was rambling and hated it.

“Therapy?” Alec asked. “You _wanted_ to work it out with her?”

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “I’m not sure. It sounded like a good idea at the time. Although I suspect that she somehow bulldozed me into attending. They’re really annoying by the way, and half the time I’m looking across at her, and I’m thinking, “You cheated on me, bitch!” But… I was raised by my mother to give people second chances, so… there I was,” Magnus said in a huff. 

He sighed again, looking down. He sounded like such a mess.

He felt Alec put his hand on his shoulder. Surprised, Magnus looked up.

Alec was looking directly at him with an empathetic expression.

“You don’t need to worry. I don’t care about her, or any of these stories. I’ve met you and I know how you are,” he said softly. “My family thinks you and your dad are great.”

They just gazed at each other for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts. Magnus was just relieved that Alec didn’t seem too concerned about his past. He knew how it all sounded…

“Although,” Alec added. “I am a little concerned about your taste in women. Camille, really? She looks really bitchy, like she would take your head off at any single moment.” He laughed.

Magnus laughed, and it was glorious sounding to Alec’s ears. “You don’t know the half of it,” he laughed.

*******************

"Magnus!" Raphael cooed, in a falsetto type of voice. "It's been ages. How are you?"

 _What?_ Magnus, who had been slinking back to the palace, his arms aching after a tiring archery lesson in the woods with Alec, whirled around at the unexpected snarky tone.

He was the last person Magnus wanted to see.

His eyes narrowed. “You!” he spat.

Raphael’s mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. “In the flesh, Your Majesty. Or should I say Royal Party Brat?” he said coolly.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Oh, of course _you'd_ be the one to come. Come to snark at me? You're going to tell me that I finally got mine?' he snapped.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Raphael said innocently. "I'm just here to help out your dad..."

"And me getting myself entangled in this impossible situation didn't have anything to do with your sudden involvement in my life again?" Magnus asked, a hint of challenge in his voice.

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Well,” Raphael drawled, then paused for dramatic effect, “I _had_ been wondering what would stop the mighty Magnus in his tracks. And I've always been game for a juicy backstory."

Magnus put both hands on his hips as he faced Raphael, his lips pressed together in a thin line. “Well, I’m sure I don’t need to enlighten you on what happened. It’s probably all over the internet and tabloids. Am I right?” he said.

Raphael tried to appear stoic but then a big smile spread across his lips. “Eeeyup!” he said, grinning. “It’s the biggest news to hit Edom ever since your father became King!”

Magnus groaned.

Shit, that meant…

“MAGNUS! I SEE YOU!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!” a shrill female voice screamed in the distance.

Magnus’s eyes widened. He’d recognize that voice from a mile away. In fact, he heard it in his nightmares, more and more frequently these days than he would care to admit…

He looked, and regretted it. An irate blond menace was stomping down the path toward them from the main road – less than half a mile away where they were standing.

_Lady Camille Belcourt._

_Shit._

“Uh oh,” Raphael muttered. “Look out, it’s the Biggest Bitch of Edom –“ 

He then realized Magnus was looking at him.

“Oops, sorry Magnus,” he apologized. 

Even though there was this thing between them that was far from being resolved, he would never stoop as low as to insult Magnus’s current flame.

To his surprise, a small lopsided smile appeared on Magnus’s face. And it took his breath away, only because Magnus had not smiled at him like that since their early days of friendship. 

Magnus then sighed defeatedly. 

It was a sound that Raphael did not like at all, hearing that come from his former friend. He shivered involuntarily.

“You wouldn’t be too far off the bat with that remark,” Magnus murmured.

Raphael looked at his former friend, really looked at him for the first time in ages.

His brown eyes, usually very reserved and cool, looked – a little bit scared? Vulnerable.

Ugh, thought Raphael, his protective instincts toward Magnus coming back full force. 

“ _Magnus_ … _primo…idiota_ …” Raphael started murmuring, before realizing what he had said. 

He froze.

Quickly he turned away, flushing with trepidation.

He had inadvertently used his old nicknames for Magnus.

Back in the day, their nicknames had varied between affectionate and slightly derogatory-but-knowing-it-was-all-in-fun type of nicknames.

It shouldn’t have mattered to him, but he was just a little bit apprehensive about Magnus’s reaction to what he had just said. 

When they had had their misunderstanding, Magnus had screamed at him, “Don’t call me that! You lost the right to call me that! I am no longer that naïve person you used to be able to talk down to! If you don’t want to be friends, then so be it!” And no matter how much Raphael had tried to calm him down at that time, Magnus just would not listen…

He ventured a peek at Magnus.

Magnus’s luminous eyes only reflected deep gratefulness, and an understanding he had not seen in a long time.

Right then and there, Raphael swore something to himself. 

“Magnus,” he said gently. “I am here for you. Don’t worry about this bitch, okay? She’s done. Out of your life.”

Magnus, swallowing hard, whispered, “Thanks, Raphy.”

Raphael clapped Magnus on the shoulder, in a show of solidarity.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. His heart felt so full. A part of him which had been missing, suddenly felt like it was locked back in place.

_Raphy…_

“Oh, who’s _this_??” a deep voice said, with a tinge of suspicion.

Surprised, Magnus turned around. It was Alec, who had come back from the woods, after freshening up a bit, his bow and quiver slung across his torso. 

Alec’s hazel eyes flashed as he surveyed Raphael – his dark, tousled hair against dark eyes and pale skin, clad in a suit fit to his build and looking slightly dangerous. Damn, Alec could never look like that in a zillion years. 

And he totally looked Magnus’s type… _hmm_.

Alec stared at Raphael’s hand, which was currently on Magnus’s shoulder. As if it belonged there. As if he owned him in some way.

Alec did not look happy.

“Alec,” Magnus managed, sensing the tension between them. “This is Raphael. Our wedding planner. Raphael, this is my husband, The Prince of Idris, Alec Lightwood.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked in that same tone of voice. “Hmm, looking pretty chummy for just being a wedding planner…”

“Ay, dios mio, Magnus. He’s worse than you,” Raphael deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Taking a step forward, he addressed Alec directly. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t consider this idiota if he was the last eligible bachelor on Edom.”

Magnus interjected, “Right, he’s my boy. Since childhood…”

Raphael, turning to Magnus in surprise, received Magnus’s magnetic smile, directed at him, as he said those words. 

_Those wonderful words._

Raphael smiled back gratefully. 

However, his smile faded, as he quickly remembered the impending problem facing them…

He quickly turned to look in the distance.

“Right, Prince Alec. I’m definitely a non-issue,” Raphael assured him.

Alec’s facial expression softened at that.

“But…you have bigger issues at the moment,” Raphael continued. At Alec’s inquisitive look, he gestured at the irate blonde menace who was now stomping closer and closer to the trio.

“Now THAT is your problem, Prince.”

They all stared at the disaster in heels, which was about to befall them. Magnus couldn’t help cringing.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Raphael challenged Alec coolly. “Gonna fight for your man?”

Alec’s face grew stoic, setting his jaw firm, as he took in the blonde stomping toward them. “I’ve got this,” he said firmly. 

Magnus’s cheeks suddenly grew warm.

Alec was kinda hot when he got authoritative.

As Camille caught up to them, Alec boldly stepped forward.

“May I help you, Miss?” Alec said loudly, deciding to go the polite route. “This is Castle Idris, I’m Prince Alec.”

Magnus, looking at Alec’s face, flinched slightly. Alec’s hazel eyes had practically turned to ice upon seeing Lady Camille.

Holy shit, Magnus thought. He had never seen Alec so angry before.

Camille ignored Alec, and focused her deadly glare on Magnus, who cowered.

“Honey,” she said, in a suddenly saccharine tone of voice, “It’s unfortunate that you got caught in whatever sham they are trying to trap you in over here, but your place is in Edom. With me. So why don’t you come along with me, and we can go home?”

She reached out to touch Magnus on the forearm.

Magnus flinched and pulled back. “No,” he said resolutely, but his voice was still a bit shaky. 

Raphael stepped forward. “You are not the boss of him. Why don’t you just go?” he said in a steely voice, his dark eyes flashing.

‘Oh you don’t get to talk to me, you annoying paleface,” she sneered. Her personality suddenly seemed to turn 180 degrees. 

She turned back to Magnus, her eyes now wild.

“MAGNUS, YOU COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!” she shrieked. “Can’t you think for yourself and stop being Daddy’s bitch for once?”

A defiant look crossed Magnus’s eyes, but there was still residual fear in his beautiful brown eyes. 

Alec couldn’t stand seeing Magnus being treated that way by Camille.

“HEY!” Alec said, impulsively grabbing Camille by the forearm and whirling her around to face him. “Don’t talk to him like that. What gives you the right? I’m his husband now, you are NOTHING, so STEP OFF, BITCH!”

“Man,” Raphael muttered to Magnus, “Remind me to keep out of the Prince’s way when he gets angry…”

Magnus was only half-listening, his eyes wide and his mouth half open, staring at Alec. God that was so sexy…

Camille looked at Alec’s hand on her forearm, then looked up at his face. His eyes were practically smoldering. She let out a condescending laugh. “Oh, look, the little virgin Prince who has never gone outside of the castle, is suddenly Mr. Tough Guy and fighting for someone whom he barely knows! How precious.”

“Let me tell you something,” she added in a voice so low that only Alec and Magnus could hear. “You won’t be enough for him. Prince Magnus here has literally gone all out and all over. I guarantee you, he will bore of you so quickly you won’t know it’s coming.”

Alec couldn’t help flinching, and Magnus paled. 

Oh god, I’ve lost him, Magnus thought sadly. _Damn you, Camille!_

“Wow, that was really low, bitch,” a new voice said.

It was Princess Isabelle, and her eyes were flashing. Magnus and Alec had both looked up, surprised.

“How dare you demean my big brother and his awesome husband. You need to get lost, NOW,” she yelled.

Camille could only laugh. “Oh yea? Who’s going to make me?” she challenged.

 _BAM!_ Isabelle’s fist was in Camille’s face before she barely finished her sentence. 

“OOF!” Camille went down without protest.

Alec and Magnus just gawked at a beaming Isabelle, with Camille on the ground, totally disoriented and holding the side of her face.

“She had it coming,“ Isabelle said, dusting both her hands. “See, I knew me being a nontraditional tomboy Princess would one day come in handy. No fucks given. WOOT!” She jumped in the air, cheering.

Magnus, Alec, and Raphael started cracking up.

Isabelle walked over to Alec and Magnus. “Well?” she insisted. “Get on with it, you two. I know I didn’t do this in vain, right?”

Alec and Magnus both giggled, a bit nervously. They both stepped closer to one another.

“Man that was the hottest thing anyone has ever done for me. I am so into you, husband,” he whispered in a low musical voice, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I’m so into you, too,” Alec whispered huskily. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Magnus’s -- a soft fluttery kiss that made Magnus’s heart sing. He let his lips part and slowly licked into Alec’s mouth, softly probing. He felt Alec stiffen slightly, and then Alec’s tongue met his as their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies pressed tightly together.

An excited “WOOT!” could be heard on the sidelines .

Izzy, Alec thought, amused.

Alec’s head was about to explode from the sensory overload that kissing Magnus was bringing forth. Oh my god, what had he been missing out on all these years? This was amazing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments? I love them. Much appreciated if you leave one, esp the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

_2 weeks later…_

“I need lilies, loads of lilies. Buy up the entire inventory of lilies! It’s the King’s favorite flower. What part of I don’t give a crap do you NOT get? This is the Royal Ceremony we are talking about! The next time I call, I want to hear a “YES, SIR, WE DID WHAT YOU ASKED. That’s not so hard to do, right??” Raphael yelled into his headset. 

The vein in his temple was throbbing. What the hell, he had preordered roses two weeks ago, only to have some idiot leave the flower refrigerator open, and it had killed all the roses. Raphael nearly had a heart attack, and he had been out for blood. But no, it had only taken him a quick second to compose himself, and then he was on the phone, getting something else done.

Raphael had been pacing back and forth in his ‘temporary’ office/2 bedroom suite in Idris since he had arrived, talking to vendors and making arrangements. 

He had been at this, day after day, and all morning today. He was frustrated!

Exhausted, he flung off his headset and flopped backwards onto the huge bed in the corner of the bedroom. From there he looked out to the rest of the suite.

Nice temporary office, he thought, as he looked at the suite that King Robert and Queen Maryse had allocated to King Asmodeus and Raphael during their stay here. 

The 2 bedroom suite could easily fit 6, and there were 2 separate spa bathrooms in the suite as well as state of the art technology. Technically, Magnus was supposed to stay here as well, but ever since he had arrived in Idris, Magnus had been staying up at odd hours, talking to the royal children, hanging out in the game room, library, or den downstairs – anywhere but in his room.

In fact, Raphael had not seen Magnus in the last 3 days, and today they had a rehearsal for the Royal Ceremony as well as when they got to the Church. He had been messaging Magnus all morning, but there had been no response!

Ay dios mio, he thought, getting a bit irritated. Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, up to his old games again? Back in the day, Magnus would also be MIA once there was something important to get to, leaving Raphael to find him. 

Despite his annoyance, a smile came upon Raphael’s face. Admittedly, most of the time, it had been funny. Magnus was extremely creative and he could hide _anywhere_. When Raphael would eventually find him, he would end up laughing.

Well, whether he laughed today or not would depend on WHERE he was, and WHAT he was doing…

Okay, then, he thought, jumping off the bed, determined to find Magnus. He walked out of the bedroom and started going down the stairs.

He bumped into Jace when crossing the 2nd floor. “Hey, Jace. Have you seen Magnus? We have a wedding rehearsal today,” he said.

Jace wrinkled his nose as he thought for a bit. “Oh yea!” he said, smiling. “Magnus was with Alec down in the pool room on the main floor, East Wing. They were shooting pool. And getting real competitive the last time I heard… Alec loves a challenge. It’s also where the wine cellar is, go and help yourself.”

Magnus also loves a challenge, thought Raphael wryly, giving Jace a high five in thanks, and he continued downstairs.

Eventually he made it to the cellar where the pool room was.

Hmm no Magnus, or Alec. But it definitely seemed like people had been here, playing pool.

Except that half the balls were on the floor, along with the sticks. In fact they looked like they had been thrown on the floor haphazardly. 

Also, on a nearby table was an open bottle of wine – they had been drinking? 

Oh right, he had forgotten that the drinking age had recently been lowered to 18, so they could imbibe.

Also the regulations for Royals were different than for the common folk. Royals tended to learn to drink earlier, with all the social events they started attending at a young age.

Well, okay then, Raphael thought. Open wine bottle, carelessly thrown pool accessories everywhere –

Raphael blinked as certain images – that he had NOT wanted to envision – suddenly floated in his head. Mainly of two Princes, making out, with the possibility of clothing on. _Or not…_

 _NO NO NO NO NO,_ his brain screamed, trying to get the images out of his head.

As if fortune had heard him calling, suddenly there was a muffled giggle somewhere in the room.

Shit, was that Magnus? Raphael thought, his eyes widening. 

It was coming from the far end of the room.

There was another muffled series of giggles, and it seemed to be coming from the left corner, where the wine cellar was.

Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes. Seriously? he thought. He would have to be the bad guy now.

Walking over, his suspicions were correct when he got to the door of the wine cellar, and the giggles had gotten louder.

Raphael counted to 10, took a deep breath, and yanked open the door.

There was Magnus, red-faced, cuddled up with an equally red-faced Alec – giggling in a decidedly non-Royal manner, arms and legs entwined. Fully clothed, thank god.

Both sporting fresh purple marks on their necks and rosy lips.

Oh God.

Magnus squinted up at Raphael. “Hey, hubby,” Magnus said cheerfully, getting Alec to look up too. “It’s Raphy, my good ol buddy ol pal. He found us.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. So sorry Raphael,” he sputtered, jumping up. Now he flushed a deep red. “We had rehearsals today, didn’t we?”

“Alexander,” whined Magnus, “I’m getting cold. I need your arms around me, and I need you to kiss me again…”

Alec turned quickly to look at Magnus, giving Magnus a look full of affection. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to puke,” Raphael muttered. He glanced at Alec, who was back to looking embarrassed, then back down at Magnus, who was not embarrassed at all.

“Do you two need a minute?” Raphael asked pointedly.

“No,” Alec said.

“Yes,” Magnus said. Alec turned to him, Magnus pouted at him prettily.

Alec blinked.

“Uh, yea, we need a minute,” Alec said, mesmerized as his hazel eyes darkened and his cheeks grew pink.

“You two are gross,” Raphael snarked. He sighed. “Okay, children, I’ll see you in the front in about 30 minutes, the carriage and horses will be there. Get it together before then, okay?”

“Mhmm,” either Alec or Magnus responded, as they were already locked in a heated embrace.

Raphael rolled his eyes and snickered. “I will take my leave,” he said, walking off, not waiting for them to respond.

************

Alec's hand was warm, his large fingers intertwined with Magnus's more slender, elegant ones, as they walked together toward the clearing by the lake. In Alec's other hand, he held a picnic basket, while Magnus had the wine. 

The sun had just dipped a bit lower in the sky, not quite sunset as of yet, but the mountains were aglow, making for a beautiful sight.

They were going to have a picnic by the lake, to spend quality time together, before the frenzy of the Royal Ceremony descended upon them. 

They found the right spot and started setting up, laying down the blanket, then the basket and wine. Alec knelt down to straighten the creases in the picnic blanket, only to be knocked over as Magnus tackled him.

They landed on the blanket -- Alec on his back, Magnus lying right on top of him.

"Heeeeyyy!" Alec protested in mock annoyance, but not really bothered by it. 

"What can I say? I love this view," Magnus said, giving him a flirtatious wink.

Alec giggled happily as he glanced at Magnus from under lowered lashes. "Same. I'm looking at one of the hottest princes in all the land. Not to mention that somehow, he ended up being my husband."

Magnus's eyes had dilated upon hearing Alec's words. He put his arms around his neck and lowered his mouth to Alec's for a lingering kiss. 

As they parted, there was a pink glow across Alec's cheeks, and his hazel eyes had darkened. He sighed happily as he folded Magnus against his chest. Magnus sighed in contentment as he rested his cheek against Alec's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

After a while, Magnus lifted his head to look at Alexander. "Can't believe that the Ceremony is in two days," Magnus murmured. "Where has all the time gone?" 

Alec gave him a lopsided grin, his hazel eyes twinkling. 

"I know, so much has happened in such a short time," he said, lifting Magnus's hand to gently nuzzle it against his lips. "Well, considering how it all turned out, I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world."

Alec's lips were sending shivers up and down Magnus's spine.

"Keep that up, and I might end up being in the mood for something else other than a picnic," Magnus murmured. 

Alec raised his eyebrows as his hazel eyes darkened once again. 

"Is that so?" he teased. His hand, still holding Magnus's, started to trace his inner palm in slow circles with his thumb. He leaned in to give the softest of kisses to Magnus's temple, nose, and cheek.

Magnus's eyes fell shut as the warmth and softness of Alec's lips engulfed his very being. All his senses were going into overdrive, and his heart started beating erratically.

"Alec," Magnus managed to choke out amidst all these sensations.

"Mhmm?" Alec hummed, his mouth now caressing the tender part of Magnus's neck, right below his ear.

"I...I need to kiss you now," Magnus uttered in a strangled voice.

Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus intently. He had a broad smile on his face. 

"You didn't even need to ask," he said.

He was rewarded with Magnus suddenly lunging at him, his mouth crushing against his, and his tongue probing into his mouth, his hands in his hair.

It was messy, it was hot, and the way Magnus hands were pulling at his hair was unreal...

Alec moaned as he started to entangle his fingers in Magnus's hair as well, returning his kisses. Magnus leaned into him, pressing his body insistently against his as the kiss deepened, and both of them were gasping for breath. 

Magnus lifted his mouth from Alec’s for a second of air, before starting to bestow kisses along Alec’s jawline, then to his neck, where he started to suck, at first gently, but then with more and more pressure. 

Alec moaned as his hands brought Magnus's head closer to him, pulling harder at his hair. Magnus moaned while sucking at his neck, increasing in intensity. 

Alec suddenly wrapped both legs around Magnus, and with a slight nudge, rolled both of them so now they were embracing one another side to side. Magnus stopped and looked at him with amusement.

"I figure, this way it's easier to do things," Alec said simply.

"What things were you thinking of doing?" Magnus murmured, looking at Alec from under lowered lashes.

"Mmmm, whatever you feel like doing, of course," Alec said, smiling. He kissed the tip of Magnus's nose.

In response, Alec felt the bottom of his shirt slowly being lifted up, and he gasped as warm hands tentatively caressing his back, inching upwards. Alec shivered.

"Is that okay?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Alec breathed. "Can I try it with you, too?

"Of course," Magnus said softly. 

Alec flushed as he slowly encircled Magnus with his arms, and then he slowly lifted the back of Magnus's shirt and was caressing the skin underneath.

"I feel so close to you right now," Alec said softly.

"So do I," Magnus said.

They leaned in to kiss each other again, deeply, tongues entwining, hands exploring each other's backs, producing sensations that made both of them moan. Alec suddenly found himself gasping against Magnus -- having rolled on top of him, and soon they were both rutting against one another

_Oh my God this feels sooo good --_

_"_ So _this_ is where you guys have been disappearing to? Raphael clued me in that I should look everywhere!" 

A high pitched giggle accompanied the exclamation.

Both of them froze.

Neither Alec or Magnus could do much of anything, as they were still embracing one another, their hands underneath their shirts.

Alec craned his neck to look up at a smirking Isabelle.

He felt himself flush deeply to his ears and neck.

Isabelle kept her eyes fixed on the boys as they disentangled, attempting to make themselves look presentable.

She started laughing.

"You two are just too precious. You know, I already love you Magnus for helping to loosen my brother up!" she said, clucking her tongue.

Magnus, despite being slightly embarrassed, managed a winning smile at Isabelle.

"Happy to help," he quipped.

Isabelle took a deep breath, looking from one to the other. 

"So... This is archery practice, eh? Where you come to shoot your arrows?" she teased.

Alec was mortified at Isabelle's use of the double entendre. Considering what she had just caught them doing..."Holy shit, Izzy," he breathed. 

Damn sometimes his little sister was too much!

However, Magnus didn't seem fazed at all. 

In fact, he jumped up just then, a twinkle in his eye. Alec regarded him curiously.

"Leave it to me," Magnus laughed.

Turning to Isabelle, he fluttered his lashes and purred, "Why, Isabelle, we _have_ been having archery lessons. That wasn't a lie." Magnus picked up Jace's bow, eyed a target, nocked an arrow, and shot it toward a tree, all while looking at Isabelle.

Isabelle -- and even Alec -- gasped.

"W-When did you learn to do _that_?" Alec asked in wonder.

Magnus shrugged. "I might have come out a few extra times these past few weeks to practice..." He grinned.

"Oh my god, that's so amazing, Magnus!" Isabelle shrieked, hugging Magnus tightly. Then she turned to face Alec.

"How come _you_ never offered to teach me??" Isabelle groused.

"Well, you were always so busy with everything else that you do, so I never thought you had the time," Alec said.

Isabelle appeared to think for a minute, and then she turned to them, her eyes shining. 

"Listen," she said. "I will cover for you guys for the rest of the afternoon so you can resume your lovefest -- if you give me an archery lesson _right now_ ," she proposed. 

Winking at them, she nudged Alec, then Magnus hard in the ribs.

"Yeow!" they both yelled. Isabelle just keep grinning, unapologetically.

Alec then sighed. "Wow, Magnus, I guess you have been officially accepted into the family. Isabelle has stopped being courteous to you. Now you will just suffer like the rest of us," he said in a very serious tone with just a touch of teasing.

Magnus beamed.

"Just as long as you don't try her cooking ---" 

WHAP! Alec doubled over as Isabelle smacked him in the solar plexus.

Magnus's eyes widened.

Alec, still down, and still in pain, threw Isabelle a disgruntled look. Sheesh! 

"Dammit Izzy. Now how am I supposed to teach you, if I'm hurt. You never know your own strength!" he said, gritting his teeth.

Isabelle was immediately contrite. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, big brother," she said sincerely. "I didn't even think of that!"

To their surprise, Magnus stepped forward. "Alec," he said softly. "If you don't mind, I don't mind sharing what I've learned..."

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus. He smiled. "Of course I don't mind, husband," he said softly, half amused.

…

“Just like that, Isabelle,” Magnus directed, as he stood behind her, and kicked her legs apart to make her stance wider.

Behind them, Alec leaned back a bit while sitting on the picnic blanket, watching Magnus take charge. He was enjoying it. Magnus being in charge was _so hot…_

Isabelle, surprised, gave Magnus a look of approval.

“Wow, you are tough,” she said admiringly.

She did as she was told. Soon she had the perfect stance, with bow in hand and arrow nocked. He put both of his hands on her waist and leaned in closer to her ear.

“Lower your center of gravity,” he said. She followed suit.

“Now clear your mind, concentrate, aim, and shoot,” he said.

Isabelle was silent for a moment. Then her arm pulled back the arrow, and let it fly.

Whoosh – right into the tree they had both been looking at.

“Wow, Izzy!” Alec cheered from behind them. “That’s great!”

Izzy let out a big whoop as she jumped up in the air. She was so happy.

“Magnus, wow, you are a natural!” Alec said, smiling. “However, there’s no need to touch the student at any time, like putting your hands on her waist. I mean, I see what you are doing, but –”

“Oh, pshh, big brother, no need to be jealous,” Isabelle scoffed. “He only has eyes for you.”

Alec flushed.

Magnus nodded. “No, he’s right. It’s a natural inclination of mine, I really should curb it a little bit more,” he said, looking at Alec. Alec flashed him a grateful look.

Isabelle tittered. “Oh, you guys,” she said affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments? I love them. Much appreciated if you leave one, esp the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

The day had finally arrived.

The Royal Ceremony was set to take place at 11:00 am, with the Princes riding in the carriage led by horses going down the main road starting from the castle, to the main road into the market area, and then back to the castle. 

They were expecting crowds and crowds of people, and many paparazzi. 

It wasn't every day that the Crown Prince of Idris had gotten married, albeit in such exciting fashion, and everyone was eager to meet the his husband-- rumor had it that they presented as a very striking couple. 

Everyone wanted to see them in person.

Magnus and Alec had found themselves at the mercy of Raphael -- whom they had nicknamed the Czar of Wedding Planners -- especially after he had taken a megaphone to them at freakin 5:30 am that morning.

"TIME TO GET UP, Princes! No time to dillydally, or whatever you two are used to doing in bed," the voice had bellowed from the megaphone at the foot of the bed, scaring the very living daylights out of both of them.

"RAPHY!" Magnus had protested, getting angry, even as Alec had just glared, yawned and rolled over in bed. 

Over the past week, the princes had taken to sleeping in bed together, just holding each other as they drifted off to sleep. But not going any further than that for now...

Raphael moved the megaphone from his mouth, flashing a victorious, teasing grin at them.

"Oh good, you two are actually fully dressed in bed, no funny business," Raphael snarked. "Well I did warn you it was going to be an early start today. You guys need to get up and have a quick breakfast with both sets of parents."

"What?" Both princes groaned. "Do we have to??"

"It's customary," Raphael proclaimed. "So come along now. The breakfast is in an hour, then it's off to the fitting and last minute tweaks..."

"I'll see you two downstairs in the Guest Lounge after breakfast," he said, walking out of the room.

"Ugh, Raphy can get so crazy," Magnus complained. 

Alec yawned as he rolled over to look at Magnus. "Well he's probably just stressed out. A Royal Ceremony is a grand affair after all... And why wouldn't I want the world to know I have such a beautiful person as my husband, both inside and out?"

"Well, that's true," Magnus conceded, suddenly grinning. "I am pretty charming..."

"Oh you," Alec scoffed, taking a pillow and whacking Magnus with it playfully.

Magnus looked shocked, then a big grin spread across his face. "You are so going to regret that, Alexander!" he stated gleefully, as he grabbed his own pillow. 

Soon a full fledged pillow fight was in progress, with both princes giggling, their faces super red and huffing for breath, as their competitive natures took over and they tried to outdo each other.

“Damn, you hit hard!” Alec huffed, as he nearly fell off the bed after Magnus whacked him a good one.

“Hm seems like all that conditioning from years of private martial arts lessons helped a lot with my upper body strength,” quipped Magnus.

“Pshh, can’t do well in archery without strength,” Alec shot back, as he easily tackled Magnus and they ended up both landing on the bed with a hard bounce. 

His hands were now clenching Magnus’s tightly, holding him down, wrestling and laughing. Magnus was also laughing, but his eyes were flashing, as competitive as ever as he tried to wrestle out of Alec’s grip.

“Let’s see you get out of this,” Alec teased, going easily with Magnus’s attempts to wrestle him free.

Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but it died in his throat as he met Alec’s gaze.

Alec’s hazel eyes darkened, his breaths grew uneven, and Magnus lost his ability to speak. As Alec leaned in toward Magnus, his eyes fluttered closed as their mouths met hungrily. Before long they were rutting against each other again, and moaning loudly. 

This time the sensations were even more intense as the pajamas they were both wearing had much thinner fabric, thus they could feel more with each movement.

“Oh my god,” Alec moaned against Magnus’s lips, as he pressed himself against Magnus even more, increasing his movements. “This is nothing like the last time…”

“Nnnnnnth,” Magnus moaned as he was pressed into the mattress, not even being able to speak, as Alec’s movements were making him really aroused.

Both of them clutched one another, their hands moving under each other’s pajamas shirts, kissing wildly, their breaths growing more and more shallow…

….

“Uhh, that was…interesting,” Magnus said, still a bit shellshocked. “I’ve actually never done that before – I mean, with the clothes still on..”

They were both lying next to one another, on their backs, still fully clothed. 

“Yea,” Alec said, laughing awkwardly.

They both looked at one another.

“It was really good though,” Magnus said.

Alec smiled broadly. “That it was,” he responded. “However, I think a shower is in order…” He went to the bedside table to look at his phone. 

“Okay, we still have time for that, at least. You want to go first, or me?” he said.

Magnus looked at him. Alec flushed under his gaze. “Don’t look at me like that, or else we will not be leaving this room for the next hour or so,” he cautioned, feeling his defenses start to weaken again.

Magnus laughed throatily. “I was thinking…that one shower would take less time than two…” He trailed off, letting the words linger.

“One shower? What do you…OHHH,” Alec said, choking at the end as he realized what Magnus meant.

“Um, I’m not sure if I’m ready for that,” he confessed. He swallowed hard. “I’ve actually never –”

He flushed even more deeply.

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Wait, so—”  
  


“Yeah,” Alec admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

Magnus immediately leaned over and kissed Alec tenderly.

“Oh, you are such a darling,” he murmured. “And so fine. And ALL mine. God, I can’t wait for our wedding night. No worries, I’ll be quick.” With that, he jumped out of bed, grabbed a set of fresh clothes that was hanging by the bathroom door, and walked into the bathroom.

Alec smiled at Magnus’s retreating back. He had really lucked out.

**************

After both the boys had taken their showers, they dressed quickly and ran down to the Royal Lounge, where King Asmodeus, King Robert, and Queen Maryse had just taken their seats at a common table.

“I’m impressed,” King Robert said to them, “You actually made it fairly on time.”

“No thanks to Raphael,” Magnus grumped. “He woke us up so early by yelling at us with a megaphone. Can you imagine?”

To the surprise of both princes, the parents all started cracking up.

“Wow,” King Asmodeus huffed, wiping tears away from his eyes, “I knew I made the best decision by hiring Raphy for this. He’s a master at knowing how to light a fire under someone’s ass…”

“Dad!” Magnus protested, hearing his dad use the vernacular.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other, thoroughly confused. 

They found Queen Maryse studying both of them with a searching gaze. Alec felt uncomfortable under her gaze. What now, he thought…

“Did you boys just shower?” she asked. “Both of you look freshly scrubbed and your hair is still wet…”

The statement was not meant to be accusing in any way, but both Alec and Magnus flushed simultaneously. 

Oh man, Magnus thought. Queen Maryse didn’t think…

Magnus blubbered, “We took turns showering…no, I meant, we showered separately – as in I went in, showered first, then Alec went in and showered. Then we got dressed, separately, and we came back together, and came downstairs…”

Queen Maryse blinked several times while Magnus babbled. He flushed as he finished, and King Robert, King Asmodeus, and even Alec was looking at him in surprise.

“Uh, what was that, Magnus?” Alec finally asked, breaking the silence.

“I…don’t know,” Magnus admitted. He leaned in closer to Alec and whispered, “Your mom intimidates me. And I didn’t want her to think that I ruined your virtue or anything..”

 _Oh._ Alec flushed deeply.

“Uh, sure Magnus. Whatever you say,” Queen Maryse stated, still blinking. “I’m glad you two showered separately. Not that it mattered. I mean, you two are married now, so it’s a moot point.”

King Asmodeus was staring at his son with a serene expression on his face and a soft smile on his lips.

“I never thought I would see the day. You are head over heels in love, my son. And I am so happy for the both of you,” he said. 

Alec honed in on those words. _Love?_

He snuck a look at Magnus, who had an unreadable look on his face. 

King Robert’s guffaw ruined the moment.

“Oh wow, and here I thought they had gone ahead and done it. Teenagers and hormones, you know. Seemed like the first thing they would get out of the way,” he joked.

Alec flushed again, while Magnus slinked down further in his seat. This was getting extremely uncomfortable.

“Are you done?” Alec said firmly, addressing all the parents. “We have to meet Raphael for a last minute fitting.” 

Magnus turned to Alec, smiling gratefully.

The parents nodded. The Princes both rose, bowed to their parents and walked out of the lounge.

After they had walked a few feet away, Magnus exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Talk about the most awkward situation ever,” he said, laughing awkwardly.

Alec laughed along with him. “Yea,” he said.

They walked together down the hallway toward the Guest Lounge, where they were to meet Raphael for the fitting. 

Halfway down the hallway, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and laced his fingers through his. 

Alec turned to look at him, doe-eyed. 

Magnus smiled at him, his eyes crinkling. It sent flutters through Alec’s heart.

_Well, even if it was too early for this to be love, it was pretty damn close._

_***************_

Raphael was in the Guest Lounge, busy coordinating the pressing of outfits with the help, making sure that there were no creases – while he was talking into a headset making sure everything else was in place. So far so good, he thought, as he directed staff at the church to make sure everything was in place and that everyone involved – ushers, officiate, organist etc – knew their role.

Now if only those boys would come, he thought, growing slightly impatient. The tailor had just arrived, the son of a personal friend of King Asmodeus.

Just then, Magnus and Alec arrived, breathing slightly ragged from running.

“Hi, Raphy,” Magnus said upon seeing him. His eyes brightened upon seeing the tailor.

“Vesuvio!” he said happily, how are you? Haven’t seen you in ages!”

He dragged Alec in front of him to face the blond. “Vesuvio, meet my new husband, Prince Alexander, Crown Prince of Idris,” Magnus said.

Alec took in the blond tailor’s blue eyes and high cheekbones. “Hey,” he said.

“Not bad, you two. You were only a little bit late,” Raphael said. “How was breakfast –”

Alec groaned, his attention now on Raphael. “Don’t ask. They were annoying. And embarrassing. Ugh. You would think they weren’t Royals. Sheesh. Mom and Dad, they have also been acting very differently as of late –“

“They actually didn’t seem half-bad, now that I think about it,” Magnus said. “They almost seemed – empathetic. Your dad, however misjudged, and making bad dad jokes, seemed like he wanted to bond with you. But then again, that’s my view of the situation. It may have been hard for you to see, since you were used to how they were when you were growing up. Do you think you feel that way because their behavior was so unexpected?”

That gave Alec pause. He had to admit that he definitely was not used to these sides of the King and Queen. 

“You’re right,” he said slowly. “I’m definitely not used to it at all. They were so strict when I was growing up, and I felt all this pressure. It really made me feel terrible as a kid…and ugh! Why did they have to be so easygoing _now_ , instead of before? It could have saved me some grief.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt you having a moment here, Prince Alec,” Raphael said, his voice tinged with a bit of impatience, “But we do have a Royal Ceremony to get ready for? As in, the world finally seeing the both of you as a couple? The shining future of the Monarchy?”

Both princes groaned simultaneously upon hearing that.

“Really? The shining future?” Magnus said. In a lower voice, he muttered, “Talk about having expectations, sheesh.”

“Oh, primo,” Raphael said, suddenly sounding more affectionate. “Don’t worry about it. You’ve been groomed for this moment your whole life. The both of you. And hey, at least you have someone by your side you actually care about. It is really evident.”

Alec’s cheeks grew pink as he looked over at Magnus. Magnus had a shy smile on his face as he returned his gaze.

Raphael sighed. 

“Okay, okay. Enough with the lingering looks,” he huffed. “Primo, we will have you fitted first. We brought your royal uniform from Edom with us, for this occasion. Please stand over here. I will have Vesuvio alter anything that requires adjustment.”

Dutifully, Magnus let go of Alec’s hand, and went over to stand by Raphael.

“Here, change into this,” Raphael said. 

Magnus took the uniform and went to the dressing area. He came out a short time later, giving everyone a sheepish look. It was navy, with gold tassels on the shoulders, and badges, along with the Crest for the Kingdom of Edom on his left chest over his heart. On his right sleeve was an embroidered lavender rose, one that Magnus had specifically asked to be placed there, in memory of his mother.

Magnus looked regal and handsome. Well, not exactly at this moment though, as he wrinkled his nose, looking down at himself.

“I’ve always hated this thing,” he groused. “It’s just so…formal. Also it’s a bit loose in the waist for some reason.”

Vesuvio, the tailor for Edom’s royal family, beamed. “You look so elegant, my Prince. But then again, you always look amazing in everything,” he said, bowing.

Magnus started laughing. “Oh, Vesuvio,” he scoffed, “Quit it with that! It’s just Magnus, god knows we have known each other long enough!” 

Vesuvio flushed. “Yes, of course…Magnus,” he said.

“You look fine, idiota,” Raphael added dryly. “What were you expecting, to go out in the carriage adorned in glitter and bright colors – wait, don’t answer that. You probably would, wouldn’t you?”

He rolled his eyes, and then turned to Prince Alec.

“Well, what do you think, Prince Alec?” he asked. 

Raphael stopped talking as he realized Prince Alec was staring at Magnus with a moony expression on his face.

“Alec, what?” Magnus asked, confused yet thrilled about the way Alec was looking at him.

“Hold that thought,” Raphael commanded. “Vesuvio will need to adjust some things. You seem to have gotten a bit slimmer since the last time you wore this. And the pants need to be adjusted, you have also gotten a bit taller.”

Vesuvio nodded. “Allow me,” he said confidently. 

He stepped closer to Magnus, bending down and pinning the waist of his coat. Then he bent down in front of Magnus, lightly tugging at Magnus’s pants and looking at the seam length in order to pinpoint the exact length for the pants.

They could hear Vesuvio murmur as he looked Magnus over, pinning areas here and there …“Hmm, this needs to be fitted here…tucked in over there, maybe let out a little here, to conform to your shape..”

Magnus turned in Alec’s direction just then, and Alec flushed. He _had_ been staring. He still always felt self-conscious when Magnus caught him looking.

Magnus flushed. Alec gave him an embarrassed smile. 

“Okay, all done,” Vesuvio said. “Go and change back, I need these adjusted. It won’t take too long.” It hadn’t escaped his notice how Alec was looking at Magnus throughout all of this.

He smiled. It was nice that these two had found one another. “All set, Magnus,” he said.

Magnus nodded, and quickly went to the dressing area to change out of his outfit.

Alec snapped out of his reverie as Magnus was again back by his side. “Sorry about that,” he said, “But you look so amazing. So…regal. You certainly earn your title, just from your looks alone, _Prince_ Magnus.”

Alec’s use of Magnus’s title to tease him was not lost on Magnus.

“Oh, you,” he said affectionately.

“Now it’s your turn, Prince Alec,” Raphael said. He picked up the white outfit and handed it to him.

“Ugh, okay,” Alec grumped. He hated dressing up.

As he walked over to take the outfit from Raphael, he was also handed a comb.

“Please fix your hair for now, so at least you look decent while dressed in royal attire,” Raphael said. 

Alec scowled as he walked to the dressing room. Magnus tittered.

Raphael looked askance at Magnus. “Cheerful in the morning, isn’t he?” Raphael said dryly. “I see who’s going to be the sunshine and rainbows personality in this relationship.”

“Stop,” Magnus joked.

They smiled at each other.

“Okay, let’s get this over with,” Alec said.

He finished dressing and stepped out in uniform. 

Magnus took in a sharp intake of breath. 

Alec had combed his hair a bit so it was no longer bedhead but more coiffed – and the white suit accentuated his broad shoulders and frame. It actually fit perfectly – and the casual young man that Magnus had gotten to know these past few weeks now looked every inch the Crown Prince. _Royalty, personified…_

He was also wearing an aloof expression – most likely a practiced look that Alec used when making public appearances with his family.

“Alec, it’s okay, you can smile,” Raphael said. “Today you are supposed to show that this is the happiest day of your life.”

As if on cue, Magnus walked up to Alec and took his hand. Alec immediately melted, a big smile stretching across his face, and his eyes softened.

“That’s it,” Raphael said. “That’s what the public wants to see. See, you don’t even need to try for it. It’s so clear how happy you guys are, together.”

Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes, and suddenly leaned in for a kiss. Magnus’s hands immediately snaked up into Alec’s thick dark locks to pull him closer.

“Hey!” Raphael protested, edging them apart. “Do NOT mess up his hair OR uniform, I just had the staff press that this morning! And I don’t need no bedhead on public display during the Ceremony. Magnus, control yourself!” 

Magnus smiled sheepishly.

“Anyway, it seems like your fit is perfect, Prince Alec, so Vesuvio won’t need to adjust anything,” Raphael said. “Change out of that for now. You guys will need to go for grooming and styling now.”

“Can I have a smidgen of glitter, Raphy?” Magnus asked. “Like in my hair?”

“No!” Raphael said firmly.

“How about my makeup –”

“No! Not today!”

Magnus pouted. “You sure drive a hard bargain,” he muttered.

**************

"Places everyone! Guards in single file on both sides of both carriages, the Kings, then the Princes. One guard each riding in back of the royal couple!"

Raphael was running around like a chicken without a head, barking out orders as everyone readied themselves for the procession down the main road into the Market area.

Meanwhile, everyone – King Robert, King Asmodeus, Queen Maryse, Princess Isabelle, Prince Jace, Prince Alec, and Prince Magnus – stood there awkwardly as Raphael rushed about. Once in a while they would look at one another, as if to say, “What now?”

Indeed, what now? They had all been prodded and poked at, the adults being more used to all this fussing than the children. 

Jace and Isabelle each wore annoyed and uncomfortable looks on their faces, as they tugged at their formalwear. Jace was in a similar traditional white royal uniform that Alec was wearing, but it looked slightly awkward on him, as it was a little too big in the shoulders for him. 

Isabelle, on the other hand, hated the high-neck, nearly floor-length baby blue gown she was being forced to wear; it was constricting and ridiculous. A tiara completed the look.

Although – when Raphael had first seen her after she had exited the dressing room, he had hummed in appreciation and said, “You look exquisite, my Princess,” which had made Isabelle blush a bright pink. 

So now Isabelle’s expression was bordering on annoyance, but then changing to a softer look in her eyes every time Raphael scurried by.

Raphael suddenly stopped in front of the group, eyeing all of them from left to right. 

They looked back at him blankly. 

Raphael started to get miffed.

“Uh, I… I thought it would be obvious that we are supposed to stand by our respective carriages, so that we can all get in on signal. Or be sitting in the carriage, waiting?” he huffed.

“U-Uh sure,” King Robert stuttered, as he took Queen Maryse by the hand and hurried to the carriage for the family, with King Asmodeus smirking as he followed close behind. He was used to Raphael’s way so it didn’t affect him too much. Jace seemed unperturbed but kept pace all the same. 

And Isabelle, as she sauntered past Raphael, threw him a casual wink and a small smile, to which Raphael responded right back.

“Don’t even think about it,” a deep voice growled.

Raphael turned to face Prince Alec.

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” he said innocently. “And, by the way…shouldn’t you two be sitting in the carriage – actually never mind. We don’t need any impromptu makeout session ruining your hair and clothing.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Magnus protested. “You don’t think we have restraint? It’s the big day. Alec and I won’t do anything. We are going to just hold hands.” And with that, he laced his fingers through Alec’s. 

Alec looked down at him with a cute grin.

“Okay, get going,” Raphael said, giving them both a slight push. “Everything else is in place. “You remember how to acknowledge the public right? You two will alternate sides. First the left, then the right; cordial smiles, hands at the sides."

Both Alec and Magnus nodded, wearing serious expressions on their faces as they ascended the carriage. Standing next to one another, Alec suddenly felt giddy.

It was really happening.

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus tenderly.

"Let's show the world who we are," he whispered. Magnus gave him a thumbs up with a grin.

....

Both sides of the main road leaving the castle were jam packed with spectators and paparazzi with cameras, and wild cheering as the procession began. The Palace Guards led the procession on horseback, then the Idris Royal Marching Band playing classics. The Carriage carrying the King and Queen and the rest of the royal family, along with King Asmodeus was next, with Prince Alec and Prince Magnus's carriage the last, trailed by more Palace Guards. 

Confetti and glitter of multiple colors filled the air and rained down on them. Both Alec and Magnus looked out at everything, in awe of the size of the gathering and crowds. 

Prince Alec and Prince Magnus, standing and waving, elicited the loudest cheers from the crowd as they appeared. Hands at their sides, alternating sides, as Raphael had instructed. After awhile, Magnus felt Alec take his hand, and Magnus turned to give Alec a beautiful, loving smile. The crowd cheered even louder, as people in the crowd started hooting and camera flashes increased in frequency. 

A mile in, they both decided to sit down but continued to wave at the crowd. They were both getting weary, but the Church was up ahead. Soon they would disembark...

Once inside the Church, they could see that close family, relatives, and friends were already gathered. Magnus saw a fair crowd of familar faces from Edom as well. Two of his close friends, Ragnor and Catarina, enthusiastically waved, sticking their tongues out at him in greeting. He giggled softly.

Then Ragnor made a crude gesture, indicating a “ball and chain” type of situation, and Magnus flipped him the finger, sticking his tongue out simultaneously.

Raphael suddenly appeared in front of the both of them. 

"Nicely done with the procession," he praised. "That hand-holding really got everyone going. You guys are all over the media." He clicked on his phone and it showed every news outlet and tabloid with headlines talking about the Royal Ceremony and the couple. 

"Now," Raphael continued. "I know that you are technically already married, but as you know, your parents, as well as the world, demanded a formal event. Alec, King Robert will walk you down the aisle, and King Asmodeus will walk Magnus down the aisle. The only difference is that the priest will be stating that you two are already married, but that it is tradition for the union to be recognized by the Church. Also, no rings will be exchanged since the existing rings have already bound you two to one another."

Both Alec and Magnus nodded. Alec stepped away from Magnus, but before he let go of his hand, he lifted it to his lips and gave it a kiss. 

Magnus blushed and his eyes crinkled. "See you up there," he murmured.

They then parted to take their places.

Soon the organist started playing the Royal march, and a hush fell over the crowd as they all stood up. They all turned toward the back, as King Robert stepped out with Prince Alec, arm-in-arm both handsome in their royal white uniforms.

Alec took a moment to drink in the scene before him. Friends and family on both sides, there were banners in blue and gold hanging down, along with Idris and Edom’s flags. There were two rows of trumpeters in Royal uniform, each lined on neatly along the perimeter of the room, and the horns bellowed with melody to announce the arrival of the King and the Crown Prince.

Alec maintained his serene yet aloof demeanor as they formally walked down the aisle. Both Isabelle and Jace caught Alec's eye and they gave him the thumbs up. Alec smiled slightly at that, before he and his father took their places to the left of the priest.

Then a different melody played, and King Asmodeus and Prince Magnus both walked out, elegant in their Edom royal attire. As they approached the podium, Magnus caught Alec's eye, and suddenly they both couldn't stop grinning widely as they stood next to each other, facing the priest.

"Well," the priest began, smiling, "This is certainly an interesting and unexpected situation we have in front of us. But that certainly doesn't make it any less special. That being said, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the Crown Prince of Idris, Prince Alec Lightwood to the Crown Prince of Edom, Prince Magnus Bane.”

At that, everyone in the Church started clapping and hooting, and both Princes couldn’t suppress their smiles.

The priest held up his hand, and everyone quieted down.

He continued, “Now usually this would be where the two parties involved would say their vows. But since this is a formality, we don’t necessarily need to –”

“I wrote a little something. It’s nothing eloquent, though, since I’m not the best with words,” Alec interjected, sounding a little embarrassed.

Magnus looked at him with surprise.

“Magnus, how weird of a start we’ve had. And now the more time I spend with you, the more thankful I am every day that you were brought to me. Thank you for accepting me as I am. But what I am most thankful for is that you have taught me to accept myself as I am. That in itself is invaluable, and I can’t thank you enough for that, except to try to rise up to what you have given to me. I promise to honor and cherish you from this day forward, for as long as I live,” Alec said, all in one breath, his eyes never leaving Magnus’s. 

Magnus’s eyes were glistening. “You are going to make me cry, Alexander. That was beautiful,” he murmured. 

He took a deep breath, and started speaking, “I’m not sure how I can follow up on that, since it was damn perfect, but I’m going to try. Alexander, I feel blessed that our paths have crossed, even if it was a little wonky to start. But thinking back on it, I would not have wanted it any other way. In this time that I’ve known you, you have shown that you will be there for me, defending my honor, and caring for me. Thank you for being my anchor; I truly feel I can depend on you; that is just the type of person that you are. I greatly appreciate you and I swear I will never take you for granted, for as long as we both shall live.”

Both Alec and Magnus joined hands just then, beaming at one another with heart eyes. It was as if they were the only two people in the room.

There did not seem to be a dry eye in the Church as both Princes pledged themselves to each other.

In the front row of the Church, Raphael sat there, smiling as he listened to his old friend recite his vows. “Nice going, Magnus,” he said under his breath. 

The priest grinned. “Well, that was amazing,” he said. “Beautifully said. Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you one.”

Big applause rang through the Church, as Alec and Magnus both leaned in and kissed each other tenderly.

Then they turned to the guests, waved and smiled cheerfully, hands joined.

_This was just absolutely perfect._

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments? I love them. Much appreciated if you leave one, esp the comments. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for doing the Beta thing, much appreciated, love you!!!!


End file.
